


Domestic Canines

by FluffAddict



Series: The Pie Fox of Bunnyburrow [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffAddict/pseuds/FluffAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon and Arto meet new friends and old, have ups and downs, joys and sorrows as they build their lives together in Bunnyburrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're Mates!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of part 2 of the “The Pie Fox of Bunnyburrow” series. Go read that first if you haven’t already! Or not, whatever
> 
> Spoiler:
> 
> At long last, Gideon Grey had found a mate. It took a bit of work to make it happen, but over time Arto, a white arctic wolf with a black nose, ear tips and tail tip managed to overcome a lifetime of accusations and name calling simply because he was an unusually ‘pretty’ male. He had finally accepted that maybe everyone had been right all along, and the indignation of having to admit that they were was overpowered buy a growing love for a pudgy baker fox. Gideon had fallen in love at first sight, but it took many months before the two of them were to finally mate.  
> Now to continue…

Two canines lay in bed well after the sun was up, one red and gold, the other all white. It was Sunday, their one weekly day off together. Gideon, a somewhat overweight red fox, was hugging Arto, an Arctic Wolf, from behind. His paws were wrapped around Arto’s chest, his muzzle rested on the wolf’s neck, and he had a leg thrown over the wolf’s hip with his calf curled under his warm inner thigh. Arto was hugging Gideon’s paw to his chest. 

Neither one of them was used to sleeping with a partner at night and they were still making the most of it. Arto was already awake and enjoying how entwined the red fox was with his body. He lifted Gideon’s paw to his muzzle rubbing his nose against it. He gave the fox paw a few soft kisses and murred quietly.

Gideon woke with a start, then realized what was happening and settled back down. He rubbed a fuzzy foot up and down between the wolf’s legs while nuzzling behind the wolf’s ear. “Now don’t tell me ya ready for another go after last night?” Gideon drawled sleepily.

Arto carefully rolled over to face the fox. “Aw.. maybe? But you worked hard for me last night so I guess you deserve a relaxing morning”, he said softly as he pet Gid on the cheek with a paw. 

The two stared at each other silently, lost in each other’s eyes for a moment. Once Gideon had broken through Arto’s mental walls, allowing them to finally become mates, he unwittingly unleashed the flood of years of repressed sexuality. It was hard to keep up with the wolf’s appetite for mating. They were like newlyweds, having held out for so long and now needed to catch up all at once. The fact that they continued their tradition of wearing no clothing in the house didn’t help things either.

One of Arto’s favorite things to do to Gideon was to pounce him at random times when he wasn’t expecting it, like when doing the dishes after dinner while he was lying on the couch. Gid would be wearing his apron with his red rump and long fluffy tail exposed out the back. Once Arto had teased himself enough, he would quietly come up behind the fox and wrap his arms around him from behind. He would move his paws down to the fox’s soft parts and start rubbing and squeezing him. Gid would pretend not to notice and continue to do the dishes, but his quickly swelling fox hood belied his seemingly aloof attitude. 

Once he got the fox fully aroused, Arto would carefully move his own swollen member up under the fox’s tail and inside the warm comfort of his rear end. Arto would mate with Gid while stroking him with his soft paws till they both climaxed. The wolf would then quietly grab a towel, wet it from the sink, and methodically clean the two of them and the tile floor under them till they were all sparkling clean again. Gideon would then casually finish the dishes while Arto retired to the couch again and nothing further would be said between them.

As they still lay in bed that morning, Gideon was truthfully feeling a bit worn out lately, his foxy male parts even feeling sore at times from their constant workouts, but wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. Gideon was the first to fully rouse himself from their domestic reverie, he put a paw between his legs and felt patches of stiff spiky fur from last night’s mating, the two had fallen fast asleep before cleaning up. 

“Arto! Shower!” Gid said as he got up. The Wolf got out of bed eagerly at the word “Shower”. “Not that… Just a shower okay?” Gid said running a paw along the wolf’s neck. “This fox’s batteries need rechargin’.”

The two of them hopped into the shower and cleaned up, showering with a partner would never get old. Running paws through each other’s wet fur and sneaking little hugs and rubbings against each other as they washed. After showering and drying, the two wandered into the main room, the sun already getting high in the sky judging from the streaks of light coming through the curtains. 

“So what’s the plan for today dear fox?”

“Ah dunno, it’s a bit late for breakfast, ya wanna take a stroll through town and get a early lunch?

“Other than having to get dressed, that sounds like a delightful plan”, Arto said with a smile.

It was late summer and still warm out, Gideon put on his favorite vacation shorts and his light blue Pawaiian shirt and sunglasses. Arto put on a similar set of shorts and a nice collared shirt. Gideon locked the outside door as they left the apartment, a newly painted sign hung on the door that said “Arto and Gideon” and it had little cartoon wolf and fox heads carved and painted below it. Gid had gotten it made special by a local wood carver for their one month anniversary as a couple, Arto always smiled when he looked at it. The two went down stairs and out to the street. Gideon’s apartment was above his Bakery, the outside exit went down the back of the building. Along the side of the shop they passed Gideon’s bright pink delivery van in the two track dirt driveway. They got to the main street which ran through the center of town. It was a dirt road and there was grass and flowers that ran along the edge and in front of Gideon’s bakery shop. Two mail boxes labeled “Gideon Grey’s Really Good Baked Stuff” and “Arto and Gideon” sat on the corner of the shop’s driveway.

Gideon was in an extremely good mood and he took Arto’s paw in his as they walked down the road towards the town center where most of the places to eat were. Arto was happy with the gesture but still far from sure about actually advertising their relationship to random citizens of Bunnyburrow. Same sex PDAs were generally just not done most places in the big city, and he secretly worried about how it might affect his job as a manager at the produce distribution plant. Arto gently pulled his paw away from Gideon’s grasp causing the Fox to look at him with some disappointment. Arto had already turned his head away so he didn’t have to look at Gid’s disappointed face directly though.

They continued into town and found a nice salad place that would add fried crickets for an extra fee, specifically for the occasional carnivore customer. Gid ordered a spinach salad with walnuts and dried tomatoes, blue cheese and crickets and a carrot soda. Arto ordered a mixed greens with Tofu, avocado and tomatoes with a vinaigrette dressing. 

“This place makes nice salads and all” Arto started as they sat at their table waiting for the food. “But I’m much more of a meat eater than you probably are. It’s the one thing I miss most from living in the city. I’ve grown to love the fresh air and the casual pace of life out here, but the food is... lacking for my diet. I think I might have just figured out why there aren’t many preds here after all.” he said with a laugh.

Gideon was still a little down about not being able to hold paws with his mate in public and didn’t respond.

Arto started to ask. “You ok?” When a tan bunny with long white tipped ears came up with their order. “Here you go gentlemen, Enjoy!” she said in a bubbly voice as she turned and left the table. They ate their meal silence, paid the bill and left quietly. 

Back out on the main drag, Arto stretched and yawned big, exposing his rows of sharp teeth and his 4 large canines, causing a couple of bunnies walking by to almost wet themselves trying to leap out of an imagined chomping range. “Sorry guys!” he barked at them as they cross the street. “Ooops. I still gotta learn to control that out in the open”, the wolf says with a chuckle.

Gideon smiled at that then sighed a bit. “Arto, you know you don’t really have to be so... worried about a little paw holding out here. I mean ah know the prey out here might seem like they are pretty backwards with a lot of social conventions compared ta the city, nudity being one of them, but as for two males being more than just friends, they are surprisingly open minded, especially the rabbits. We’ll get a lot more of regular old pred discrimination than we will from holding paws.”

“That seems a little hard to believe.” Arto replied.

“Naw it’s true! See, the bunnies in particular are frighteningly fertile. And they LOVE their large families. The Hopps currently house well over 275 family members, nearly all direct descendants of Bonny and Stu! It’s kind of crazy. But anyway, in a population that size, anywhere from 10 to 30 of the kits will grow up ta be gay. So they are well prepared to deal it and they actually see it as good for the community overall as natural population control.”

“Really. Well that makes sense, I guess. It’s still a little hard to believe given the traditionally old fashioned ways out here.”

“No it’s true, we should go over to the Hopps’ place and let them show you, in fact ah can introduce you as mah mate to them formally for the first time. What a ya say woofy?”

“I dunno Gid, you sure about that?”

“Ah am positive! Ah’m practically a family member, they’ll love the news ah’m sure.”

“Well I am quite familiar with Mr. Hopps and some of his older sons, they are the biggest farm in the area and I’ve done business with them directly at the office, never been out to their place though...”

“Lemmie borra ya phone, ah’ll call ‘em and let ‘em know were payin’ a visit…”

-xXx-  
Gideon and Arto drove up to the sprawling Hopps estate. It was huge, with many out buildings, smaller houses for bunny subfamilies and dorms for the older single kits, plus meeting rooms, gyms, snack stands and even a cafe. It was almost a micro village in itself with everyone participating in some sort of job to keep everything running. 

The main house was Stu and Bonny’s personal residence as well as the main kitchen and dining area. Though it couldn’t hold everyone at once of course, the various children and families were on a rotating schedule to eat at the parents at least twice a month.

Bonnie was waiting on the porch for Gideon and his ‘roommate’ to arrive. Gid’s bright pink van was easy to spot a mile off. She walked out to meet them as they pulled up, several random smaller kits in tow came to see what the special event was that had their grandmother all excited.

Several recognized Gideon’s familiar vehicle and ran out to meet him. They all froze dead in their tracks though when a large white wolf got out of the passenger side door. “Don’t worry about the children, just be nice to them if they approach you” Gideon said quietly.

“What do you think I was going to do? Eat them?” 

Gideon went up to Bonnie to greet her, 10 kits gathered around his legs and others using his body and tail as a shield from the big bad wolf, “Hey’a Bonnie”.

“Aw, you remembered to call me Bonnie this time!”

“Heh yeah ah did… And, ah can’t fer the life a me remember if you have actually met mah…” Gid paused for a half a second. It was the longest half second of his life and Arto picked up, “mate? My name is Arto.”

“Mate? Gideon! You’re kidding me, please tell me you’re serious!” Bonnie said with wide eyes, then calmed herself, “Oh Bonnie, where are ya manners.” She turned to the big Wolf and looked up at him, took a paw and said, “Arto, I heard a lot about ya, from dear Gideon here and from my husband these last few months. I am so pleased to finally meet ya”, she continued shaking his paw. “My you have soft paw pads, must be from workin’ in an office.” 

And a daily regimin of moisturizers! Alto said internally, “Um, yes ma’am, thank you, pleased to meet you too.”

Bonnie turned to Gideon and threw her arms around his midsection hugging him tight, “And Gideon my dear, I am so glad to hear ya finally found a mate for yourself.” Bonnie’s eyes watered, Gideon was practically one of the family and she wanted nothing more for him than to find someone to share his life with and be happy.

Bonnie called to one of the small bunnies that were swarming around Gideon’s tail, their favorite thing about the plump fox. “Daisy honey, can you go get your pa from the barn and gather any of the other first litters you can find and tell them to meet me in the main house?” She then turned to the canine pair and announced, “Well come on you two, let’s not stand out in the sun all day, I got some cookies and carrot juice in the house!”

Most of the bunnies ran towards the house at the mention of cookies and juice. A couple stayed to play hide and seek with Gideon’s tail. When Bonnie turned back towards the house, Arto whispered to Gid, “Carrot juice?”

“Ya, ya get used to it after a while”, Gideon laughed, “Ah kind a like it now.”

“Well besides that, don’t think I didn’t notice that hesitation when you told Bonnie we were mates.”

“Ah’m sorry about that Arto, it was kind of a big step tellin’ Mrs. Hopps, she’s kinda like a mother ta meh, it just overwhelmed me for a second there.”

“Well multiply that by a hundred and that’s the way I feel right now, I mean, this is surely going to get out and back to my work.” Arto was getting really nervous; his voice was starting to waver.

Gideon looked him in the eye and said quietly, “Arto, if you are truly not ready for this, Ah can make mah excuses to Mrs. Hopps and ask her to keep it a secret for now if’n ya want.”

Arto looks at the soft fuzzy red face he’d fallen in love with and decided he couldn’t let his fox mate down like that so he replied, “No, I’ll do it Gid, I’ll do it for you.”

“For us!” Gideon replied with a smile.

“What’re you two jawin’ about back there, get your tails in here!” Bonnie shouted at the pair from the front porch. 

The two canines obediently trotted over to the house and went inside. Bonnie had them sit at the center of a large bench table that could seat maybe thirty to forty rabbits altogether. She went into the kitchen and brought out a fresh pitcher of carrot juice and several glasses, then brought out an enormous plate of cookies piled high in a pyramid shape.

Arto whispered to Gid, “And what kind of cookies are these?”

“Guess” Gid quietly replied.

Several kits sat around quietly nibbling and drinking their juice, paying the adults no attention. 

“Sooo, how long have you two been honest to gosh mates? You didn’t lie to me the other month when I asked about your ‘roommate’ did you fox?” She asked with a stern look.

“No no! we’ve only been uh”, Gideon’s ears were burning, he was blushing as he then said the word, “mates” quieter than the rest, “for about a month.” It was Arto’s turn to get embarrassed now, his ears turning pink.

“Well just look at the two bashful pups, aren’t you the cutest things ever!”

“Mrs Hopps, er Bonnie, please!” Gideon managed to get out before looking up at the ceiling trying to regain his composure.

Just then Stu and a couple older sons Jason and Tom and a daughter Julie came in from the back door through the kitchen. All first litter kits, the same age as Judy.

“Heya Gid, how are you doin’ and ya brought Mr. Bass with you. To what do we owe this pleasure?” Stu said matter-of-factly. The 4 of the new rabbits sat around the three that were already there, Stu taking his place beside Bonnie. Each one politely introduced themselves to Arto and said greetings to Gideon.

“Good day Mr. Hopps, though seeing as this is a social gathering, please call me Arto.”

“Allright, well you can call me Stu. But not at your office! I’m Mr. Hopps there always got it? Yes, Stu, I won’t forget.”

“So Bonny, what’s goin’ on here? I was kinda busy outside.”

“Well Stu, Gideon and Arto have come by today to introduce a new member of the Hopps family. Not Gid of course he’s been one for some time, but Arto here in particular.”

“Wait, what? Family?!? Alright, which one of my daughters have you been sneaking around with? If I find out you’ve done anything to her so help me!”

“Stu! Calm down, it’s not what you’re thinking!”

Gideon laughed as Arto looked shocked at the rabbit’s sudden fury.

Bonnie continued, “Stu, Gideon and Arto here have come to announce their partnership. They are mates now.” 

“Oh?” Stu looked at the two of them carefully. Gideon was smiling and Arto’s ears were turning pink again. “Oh well that’s different then. That’s much better! Congratulations you two” Stu said getting excited. “Lemmie shake your paws!” Stu got up and grabbed Arto’s paw and shook if vigorously, then Gideon’s. “You two make a fine couple I must say”.

Though Stu was genuinely happy for both of them he was just as happy that he didn’t have to worry about any of his daughters running off with either of them as well.

Jason, one of the first litter kits, congratulated the two cooly. Julie, one of Judy’s sisters, got up and was all flowers and smiles, hugging them both from behind. “That’s just so precious” she was saying. Tom mainly sat silent but looked the two over as Bonny, and Stu talked to the new couple and everyone started to relax from the earlier tenseness.

Jason got up and repeated a “Congrats”, then to his parents, “I’ve got to get the rest of that produce into the shade, excuse me”.

Bonny replied “Good idea Jason, and Stu, Julie could you leave us alone for a bit?”

The three rabbits got up to leave and Tom started to get up as well, “Tom, please stay for a bit?”

Tom Hopps sat back down with a sigh and looked down at the table, not able to look his mother or the canines to their faces.

“You see, you two coming here today to announce your partnership was good timing. My son Tom here, after some years of being pushed into several arranged dates finally made it known that he is gay. He’s not the first, but he seems to be having some trouble with coming to grips with it.”

Tom’s head dropped to the table with a thump and he wrapped his head with his ears, trying to hide from sight.

“Aw poor thing”, Bonny says to him as she patted his back .

“Anyway, seeing that he’s you’re age Gid and that you’ve really managed to come to grips with who you are, finally” She said, emphasizing the finally, “I was wonderin’ if you might befriend Tom here and just show him that he’s going to be fine through this rough period.”

Tom’s ears turn bright pink as his mother talked about his internal shame and fears to strangers.

“Wull, I dunna know nuthin about like social doctorin’ Bonnie, but ah’ll give it a try if’n Tom is agreeable. He’s a big strappin’ bunny, helps me a lot with the produce loadin’ I shore dun’t want anythin’ like this ta drag him down.”

Tom perked up at Gideon’s kind words, he looked up and saw the two canines staring at him and he quickly looked away again. 

“It’s settled then! Why don’t you guys take off and get to know each other a little better and I’ll start preparing dinner for all of us.”

Gid and Arto get up from the table, “Come on Tom, let’s go for a walk”.

The three of them headed out the front door into the afternoon sun.

-xXx-  
After a half hour of silence, the three reached a low rise overlooking the Hopps farm on one side and central Bunnyburrow on the other. It was a popular picnic spot that Gid and Tom of course knew about.

“Hey Gid, how come you never took me here, this place is great!” Arto said happily.

“Aw heh well we uh always had such a hard time putting on cloths and getting outa the house, that’s why.”

Tom raised an eyebrow at that remark and finally spoke up, “So... you guys are a couple…”

“We sure are!” Gid took Arto’s paw and ran his thumb across his soft pawpads like he enjoyed doing. Arto smiled at the fox.

“So how’d you uh, find each other?”

“Well that was just purely a lucky chance for us. I’d tried a couple times before but things never seemed to work out.” Gid said, the Arto spoke up, “And I was too busy with my career to even think about looking for a mate till I ran into Gid here and we became friends. In fact it took a little while before I realized he was gay, and even so I had long ago convinced myself that I wasn’t.”

“Heh I know how that goes… The family kept setting me up with girls and I just didn’t feel it. I tried, but there was no spark there. Secretly I’d look at gay bunny videos on my phone and there was the spark. But I never told anyone and even tried to convince myself it was a phase.”

“I had a lot of uncertainty when I was younger” Gid said next. “Wasn’t till high-school that I was starting to be sure and then not even till last year that I finally gave myself over and stopped fighting it! Ah been a lot happier since I gotta tell ya!”

“Same for me, Tom.” Arto added.

“You guys got lucky, You haven’t mentioned your family being all over your tail about starting a family, ugh. I mean that’s why I finally came out to them, just to get it to stop. The girls still try to flirt with me though, apparently I’m a fairly attractive rabbit.” Tom said with a smile.

“Well it’s hard for another mammal to judge a bunny, but I’d agree with that statement myself”, Arto said with a smile.

“Heh, thanks.” 

“So I thought Bunny society was actually ok with gay rabbits?” Gid blurted out. “Why are they all over you about it?”

“Oh well in general yes, there’s no problem. But within specific families, it’s another matter. Feelings of letting people down, stuff like that still exists., though Ma has been very supportive, some of my siblings, not so much.”

“Well Tom, ah guess all ah can say is to follow yer feelings, and if ya truly like males, then just make it known, own it, ya know. Like me bein’ a male pred and bein’ a baker. Boy that got a lot of chatter goin’ at first. But ah stuck with it and now ah don’t hear a peep outta anyone about it. Ah’m Gideon Grey the Pie Fox and that’s just a matter of fact.” 

Gid continued, “Say, ya ever been to the gay bunny district in town? It’s like a book store and a café. You should go, meet other handsome bun buns.”

Tom looked a little startled, “Uh no I haven’t that seems a bit scary.” He frowned.

“Well Ah ain’t been neither, maybe the three of us should go there next Sunday!”

“We should?” Arto spoke up with surprise.

“Yes Arto, we should” Gid said nodding towards the brown grey rabbit sitting on a bench staring at the ground.

“Ah yes, maybe we should, check the Bunnyburrow gay scene”, Arto said trying not to sound audibly sarcastic.

“Well then, it’s all set. Tom, come ova to mah place above the bakery next Sunday after lunch, Okay? The door is upstairs around back. We’ll go with ya, you won’t have anything ta worry about!”

“Well alright then” Tom said quietly. “Well we better head back the sun is goin’ down, dinner’ll be ready soon.”

“Oh boy” Gid said rubbing his paws together, “Bonnie makes so much food I gorge and don’t have to eat for two days afterwards!” Gideon exclaimed. 

Tom added, “Well Gid’s right about that anyway”, as they headed down the hill towards the bunny’s home.

-xXx-

The pair of canines took Tom back home and they all filled themselves to the brim on Mrs. Hopps delicious cooking. They sat and talked a bit afterwards, waiting for their meal to settle. Finally the canine couple said their goodbyes and headed back home. Once inside the apartment they lazily took their clothing off and stared at each other for a bit.

“So Gideon my lover fox, would you like some dessert before bedtime?”

“Eh, what? Dessert? Ah couldn’t eat another bite ya crazy wolf.” 

“I wasn’t talking about food dummy.” Arto said as he ran his paws up Gideon’s neck, running his fingers and claws through the fox’s thick fur. 

“Ooooh… Well that’s different then” Gid looked the wolf in the eyes and wrapped his arms around his midsection. Gid brought him close and pressed his sheath into Arto’s, squashing them softly together.

“You know… you kind put me through a rough day today Gid, I think maybe you owe me.”

“Ah did huh? Well ya don’t have to blackmail me to get me to make you happy ya know.” Gid reached down and wrapped his paw around the wolf’s soft fuzzy sheath and ran his paw fingers up and down its length. He pressed his nose into the wolf’s nose and smooshed them together, rubbing his against Arto’s slowly.

Arto’s sheath was expanding in the fox’s paw. Gid kissed him on the lips and that set off a flurry of nuzzling and licking at each other’s tongues, lips and muzzles. Arto was almost completely erect in no time. 

“Hey let’s try something, come over to the couch…” Gid led the wolf over to the couch. Gid put a cushion from the couch onto the coffee table and asked Arto to put his knees on the couch and his front paws on the coffee table. Gideon then sat beneath him with a clear muzzle level view of the canine’s bright red member and it hung down from his body at an angle. The wolf was so excited he was already dripping. Gideon reached up under him and pulled his sheath back exposing his knot. Gid just looked at it closely at first, examining the entire thing, the knot was huge, much larger than his, but otherwise he as about the same size as the fox.

Gideon wrapped his thumb and forefinger of his right paw around the back of Arto’s knot and gently constricted him there. That would keep him hard for as long as needed to give him the attention he deserved. Gid turned Arto’s member towards his muzzle and rubbed his nose on the tip, smelling his mates scent made the fox feel warm inside. He ran his muzzle down to the knot and back, then suckled a little on the tip, tasting the slightly salty, wolf pre. 

Arto shuddered at Gideon’s gentle attentions. His cock felt overly stiff and he could feel his heart making it pulse. Gid was teasing him and it was working. Arto gave a little whine to signal to Gid to hurry it up a bit.

Gideon chuckled at the anxious wolf. He opened his muzzle and swallowed the bulk of the canine’s length, down to the knot. Closing his mouth around the dripping member, he then suckled and moved his tongue back and forth on the underside as he slowly slid Arto’s length from his maw.

Gid let Arto’s Cock hang in the warm air again, admiring it, he was dripping like crazy now. Gid changed paws constricting Arto’s Knot. He licked his left index finger, then let the canine drip his precum all over it till it was covered with a slick sheen. He then went back to suckling the canine more seriously. Sucking up and down his cock and keeping his wide tongue busy on the underside. Meanwhile he moved his wet paw up behind the Wolf and under his tail where he began rubbing the bare patch of skin at Arto’s rear entrance.

Arto was salivating and making cute noises as the fox suckled him. But then looked back quickly as he felt something wet under his tail. 

“Relax Arto, it’s just mah pawfinger, nothin’ else, nails are trimmed, I won’t hurt ya. You’ll like this, just relax ok?”

Arto didn’t say anything but he did move his tail out of the way a little to let the fox do what he would. Gideon pushed the tip of his pawfinger against the canine’s rear entrance and waited for him to relax bit by bit as he slowly wiggled his finger inside. 

“That feels kinda weird Gid” Arto said between pants. 

“Weird good? Or weird bad?” The fox asked after removing the wolf’s penis from his mouth.

“I’m not sure...”

“Well let me know how it goes!” Gid said as placed his muzzle back on the canines cock. Gid shifted himself forward a bit and began trying to fit the entire wolf in his mouth at once. He almost got it. Arto’s knot in his mouth for the most part, the end of his cock at the back of his throat. Arto shuddered and whined. Gideon worked his pawfinger inside the wolf’s rump a bit further now that he’d gotten used to it being there. He bent his finger downward and massaged the Wolf from the inside just over his bladder. 

The ring of muscles in the wolf’s rear entrance involuntarily tightened around Gideon’s pawfinger a couple of times. Gideon’s own cock was fully erect and fully exposed, nothing was touching it, but still he thought he might cum right then imagining what his cock would feel like inside the wolf. Normally he was a bottom fox but now and then, the urge to be on top came over him.

Gideon continued his fingering and suckling till he noticed the wolf’s testicles that were hanging under his paw were starting to move a bit and the wolf’s ring was tightening around his finger again and he knew the wolf was close. A few more under side licks of his member and he felt Arto tighten down on his inserted pawfinger tightly. Man Arto is tight! He thought to himself.

As soon as Gideon felt the first full contraction in the wolf’s rear entrance he let the Arto slip from his mouth and he put his muzzle under the tip while looking upwards and concentrated on licking the most sensitive spot below the head. Almost instantly Arto came, spurting pearly strings of cum all over the side of Gideon’s face and muzzle. He left his finger inserted and gently licked the wolf until he spasms slowed down His muzzle lowered to let the wolf’s cock hang down and he carefully pulled his finger out of the wolf’s tail hole.

The fox’s heart was racing and Arto was panting hard with his head laying down on the cushion between his paws on the coffee table. Before Arto could see what he was doing, Gideon wiped his muzzle with his right paw, briefly stopping to sniff at his pawpads, before using the wet slick ness to paw himself off quickly. It took all of about 5 seconds to reach the point of no return and he rolled onto his back on the floor and relieved his sexual tension all over his belly.

Gid just lay there panting, covered head to crotch in slick white fluids and he couldn’t be more happy with himself.

Arto was regaining his ability for rational though and he got down off the couch and sat on the floor looking at the fox. “… did you manage to hit yourself in the face?”

Gid replied, “No… that was your doing!”

Arto went red and without saying anything and rushed off to get some wet towels. “No hurry!” Gid yelled but it was just something he had to do.

“Ok, let me get mah own face” the fox said grabbing a towel, “You can do mah belly if’n ya want ta.”

Gideon rubbed the towel all over his muzzle, cleaning Arto’s slippery demonstration of his love off of himself. As he finished, he laid the towel over his muzzle and just enjoyed the scent of it for a little while longer. Arto finally finished cleaning off the fox’s belly then snatched the towel off of Gideon’s nose with a bit of a disapproving look and threw them both into the hamper.

Gid got up and steadied himself, a little woozy after all that work. He came up to Arto from behind and gave him a hug. “Hope ya enjoyed it” he asked, “all of it that is”.

Arto knew he was talking about the finger in his rump bit, and though he wasn’t ready to let Gid know how much, he did enjoy it quite a lot as it turned out. The wolf just nodded and headed into the bedroom. “Let’s see if we can get some sleep, this has been quite enough adventure for me for one day!”

-xXx-  
Another week went by quickly for the busy canine couple. This was the day they were going to accompany Tom Hopps to the Bunnyburrow LGBT district. Gid and Arto had taken a nice long shower together earlier in the day and were very fluffy and purry from that as they sat to eat lunch at home.

“You think we’ll find him a date there?” 

“Ah dunno about that, Just wanted to maybe introduce him ta a place where he can hang out and be more comfortable with exploring who he is.”

“As long as YOU don’t go picking up any stray bunnies there!”

“Ah Arto, Ah’m not like that”, then with a sly grin he added, “If we pick anyone up, it’ll be because we both want ta!”

“Ha, alright.”

“Honestly though, if’n ah was inta the bunnies ah’d a probably mated with one long ago. Ah’m not sure they’d be er, satisfyin’ enough for meh if ya know what ah mean.”

“And am I satisfying enough for ya?” Arto asks coyly.

“Like ya gotta ask that you stilly woof!”

Just then there was a quiet knock on the front door. 

“Wull that might be our bunny guest… clean up the plates and ah’ll answer the door…”

Gideon padded his way to the door and opened it, there was Tom. Dressed in some nice summer clothing and his fur was all nicely brushed. “Come on in Tom, we just finished lunch”

Tom stepped through the door cautiously, looking at Gideon then over to Arto who was cleaning up in the kitchen. “Wh… why are you guys naked?!?” Tom blurted out.

“Oh crud, I didn’t even think about that. Sorry Tom we uh, never wear clothing at home. And we don’t have many guests either so ah hope ya can forgive us.” Gid said as he used his tail to cover himself.

“Well that’s ok, it’s your house I guess… I mean... your house your rules right?” Tom started taking off his pants. 

“Woah there little buns, ya don’t have ta if ya don’t wanna, We can put our clothes on.”

“No” the gray brown rabbit said resolutely. “I’ll comply with the house rules” and he continued to take his clothes off, folding then neatly and leaving them near the door.

Gid just shrugged at Arto and Arto shrugged back. “Heh yeah Arto here is a member of the Mystic Springs Oasis naturalist club in Zootopia so he sort got me inta the naturalist lifestyle.” Then to Arto, “Hey we should get a little cubby hutch here by the door fer guests to put their cloths in if this is goin’ ta happen more often.”

Arto piped up from the kitchen where he was finishing up wiping down the counter, “That’s a good idea! But just uh, maybe keep it our secret? We got a hard enough time being ‘those gay predators’ around here already.”

“I promise!” Tom said, standing up proud with his ears up in his bunny birthday suit.

“Heh ya look fine there Tom, ya’ll aughta have a bunny boyfriend in no time!” Gid offered.

They headed over to the living room to lounge on the couch for a bit. Tom couldn’t help notice the prevalent odor of the fox’s scent in the room. It was overwhelming and triggered a bit of deep fear in him. He tried to shake it off with some conversation. “Thanks Gid. So, all those times you came over to the house, I had no idea you were gay at all! Why didn’t ya tell us? It mighta made it easier for me to come out sooner.”

“Ah didn’t really know mahself honestly. After my short lived high school boyfriend there was nothing for 7 years, almost thought it might a been a fluke. Was only about a year ago that I was tested and definitely fell hard on the side a the males. You’re mother knew though and had for a long time. She musta known a known about you too ya know, just gave ya space ta make up ya own mind. She’s an amazing rabbit. Don’t discount her help with this now either, after the Judy and Nick thing, this is nothing!”

“Well you may be right about that, unless I bring home a fox boyfriend maybe”. The rabbit said with a smile.

“Now don’t go givin’ them a heart attack or nothin’”

Tom was starting to feel pretty relaxed with the two large canines, and he was a bit excited about the nudity thing which was pretty new. They had communal showers at home but that was family and not the same at all. Besides, these were large predators and their male parts were much more on display and… well downright impressive to the small rabbit. He kept trying to sneak peeks while not looking like he was. Unfortunately it was having the expected results between his own furred legs.

Tom became aware of this a bit late and searched franticly for something to cover up with. He couldn’t find anything close by so he just put his paws in his lap and hoped that would be enough to cover up the pink cone of a penis that had started to part his fur and display itself to the world. Pretty soon he started to panic and made a hop over to where his clothing was and hastily put his pants on with his back turned to the other two on the couch. Gid was sure he saw a flash of pink on the grey brown rabbit and laughed to himself. 

“Hey Tom its ok, go ahead and use the bathroom if ya need ta. I had ta do that at least once a day when Arto here was first coming ta visit me on our naturalist Sundays. It’s nuthin’ ta be ashamed of!”

Tom stopped, his ears were crimson and drooped at the sides of his head. He turned towards the bedroom and hopped inside, heading for the bathroom. About sixty seconds later, including washing his paws the rabbit came out looking sheepish. Bunnies excite quickly and they reach orgasm quickly, though if they want they can prolong it.

“Like ah said, its nuthin’ ta be ashamed of”.

Arto helpfully piped in with “Well you were pretty ashamed of it at first if I remember right!”

Gideon winced and admitted, “ya, ah was.”

Arto got serious and announced, “So now that were all taken care of and paws washed up, shall we dress and head over to the café?”

Tom still embarrassed nodded his head and retrieved his clothing from the floor, putting it back on. He looked for rough spots in his fur and smoothed them all down and was a respectable looking rabbit once more. Gid and Arto put on their clothing in the bedroom and joined the bunny at the door. “To the café!” Arto barked. 

The three of them walked down to the center of town from Gideon’s shop. Three streets off of main there was a small area with a couple of out of the way businesses. A book store called “Lapine Diversity Books” and a small café called “The Hop” that was open 24 hours and served small meals, coffee and sodas throughout the day.

They entered the café and headed for a booth. The scale of the place was a bit cramped for the canines, but workable. Tom took a quick look around, “Whew, no one I know here anyway”. Then quickly added, “Not that I’m ashamed! I just haven’t told everyone and I just want ta relax for today”.  
In the back were a couple of female rabbits with shakes, giggling and talking quietly. A couple other male rabbit couples and a lone male Oncicat. “Not very crowded”, Tom observed. 

Arto replied, “Well it is Sunday, Gid and I don’t get a lot of time off so this was all we could do, maybe next week you should try coming in on Friday or Saturday evening.”

“I guess I’ll give that a shot…”

A burly male rabbit wearing a checkered apron came over to take their order. He balked at the two canines flanking the smaller Tom Hopps. But he recovered quickly and took their over for coffee and teacakes. They sat mostly quietly, sipping the coffee. Tom was feeling a bit weird about the whole thing when someone came through the door and almost immediately shouted “Tom! What the heck are you doing here?”

Tom almost choked on his coffee at the sound of his name being shouted loudly across the café. It was Jack Fluff, someone he knew for school many years ago. A track star, he looked awesome, Tom used to admire him at the meets in a dreamy way, sort of wishing to be him, but this was the last place he’d expect to run into Jack. His muscles had faded and he was heavier looking, but still a handsome male. Tom couldn’t get over the feeling that he might just be here to find people to harass though.

“Oh hey Jack” Tom said trying to sound causal, “I’m surprised you remember me. We only met a couple times that I remember.”

“I got a good memory for faces I like”, Jack replied bluntly. “So uh, who are these guys, you’re body guards?”

“No! They’re friends of the family. You must know Gideon Grey even if he isn’t wearing his company apron. And this is his... friend, Arto Bass”

“Friends huh? I see. So are you just here with them or are they here with you?” Jack was not a subtle bunny.

“Well they’re here with me actually.”

“I shoulda guessed you were a homo, you was always hot looking. I shoulda made a move on ya way back in high school” 

“Well, thanks… I guess.”

“I’m meeting someone here so I’ll leave ya to your guests. Maybe I’ll see you again sometime, alone?”

“M-maybe”, Tom squeaked out.

“See ya ‘round.” Jack said before turning and heading off to another booth. 

“Uuuuugh”, Tom Groaned, when Jack was out of earshot. “Well his personality hasn’t changed since High school”

Arto offered his opinion, “Yeah I didn’t like that guy at all. No matter how good he looked. He looked good right?”

“He looks fine, just a jerk like always though, straight or gay.”

“Well I’ve finished my coffee, you want to go check out the bookstore?” Arto offered. 

“Sure!”

The trio paid the bill and headed out the door. Jack yelled from the back, “See ya later hot stuff!” Making Tom cringe a little. 

“Oooh I hate that Jack already!” Arto said quietly. 

They went into the book store and Toms eyes brightened. It was full of flags and stickers and jewelry, t-shirts and all kinds of alternative relationship merchandise. Not that he’s probably every wear any but it was fun to look at. Gideon was off looking at books in the cooking section. Tom was enjoying himself looking through the trinkets and the “Gay bunny sex position cheat cards” and what not. 

Arto went to track Gideon down who had moved on from backing cook books to the self-help section. Just as Arto rounded the corner and saw him, Gid barks out excitedly, “Hey the joy of gay canine sex! I don’t believe it!” Now it was time for Arto’s ears to dip from embarrassment. “Not so loud Gid, I’m right here!”

“Look at this though… it’s full a pictures. Hey look, we did that one already. Haha, Oh my, look at that.”

“Gid honey, just buy the book and we can look at it at home ok?” 

“Aw ah don’t got that kinda money ta spend on a stooped book.”

“Here, here’s sixty dollars, call it an early birthday present, now go buy it already!”

“Thank ya Arto, love ya!” Gideon gave him a quick lick on the muzzle and went to buy the book.

Arto went to find Tom who had picked out a couple of books about being gay and dealing with society as a whole as well as coming out to family and friends as a teen. Though he was actually 24, he had gotten such a late start he figured it might still apply, as well as the cheat card of positions for male rabbits. “Hey I see ya found a couple of things. And what’s this?” Arto looked at a small box that Tom had picked out. In it was a small ear cuff with a rainbow design with a little black paw print in the middle. 

“Tom got a little embarrassed and quietly said, “Well I was just thinking about what Gideon said last weekend about owning who you are and getting people to just accept it as a matter of fact. So I figured this was subtle enough that it would get the point across to anyone that might be still trying to set me up with a girl or maybe a sign some other silent bunny that might want to be friends, but not be screaming it as if it were the total of my personality.

“That’s mighty mature thinking Tom.”

“Hey you’re not calling me ‘old’ are ya?” 

“Ha no! Sigh, honestly I’m still trying to some to grips with it myself, I think you’re going to be just fine.” Arto gave Tom a side hug with one arm as he said so.

Tom made his purchases and he and Arto joined Gideon who was thumbing through his book in broad daylight. “Gid! Put that back in the bag for dog’s sake.” Arto didn’t wait for the fox, he took the book from his paws and put it in the bag himself, electing to carry even just to make sure Gid didn’t pull it out again.

-xXx-

Back at the apartment, Arto gave the book back to the eager fox who went straight to the couch and got back to reading without even bothering to take his clothes off first.

Tom asked to use the bathroom so he could try fitting his ear cuff and Arto disrobed in the bedroom then made his way to the kitchen. “So does everyone want dinner tonight? Or should I just make some tea and snacks?” 

“Tea and snacks are fine with the fox.” Gideon answered. Nothing came from the bathroom. 

“Tea and snacks it is.”

Tom same out of the bathroom buck naked wearing his rainbow ear cuff at the base of his right ear. “Hey that looks good on ya” Gideon said looking up from his book for just a moment. “Oh and where are mah manners…” followed by taking his shirt and pants off and throwing them over Toms head and through the bedroom door to land on the floor.

Tom came over and sat on the couch next to Gideon. He started to pull out one of his own books but the colorful drawings of foxes and wolves in Gideon’s canine sex tome caught his attention. He scooted up closer to the fox and looked over his arm at a pair of mating wolves. His eyes went wide at the size and color of their penises. He’d never seen a canine naked before, let alone having sex. It just never occurred to him to look it up on the internet. 

“Impressive right?” Gid said with a smirk.

“So huge, I… how to you handle them? I can’t even imagine, I mean...” Tom started to blush.

“Yeah, ya probably wondering how Judy and Nick get along ah bet.” 

“No! I wasn’t thinking that. Gid, ugh, she’s my sister you know!”

“Okay, ah’m sorry. But don’t fear, foxes are generally much smaller than wolves. Well exceptin’ for me, apparently I’m abnormally large for a fox.”

“Yah Gid, everyone knows that already”

“Not mah belly yah dumb bunny! Mah male parts!”

“Sure... That’s what they all say”, Tom finished as Arto brought over the Tea and Scones with Gideon’s own home made strawberry jam.

“So what’re you two arguing about over here?”

“Wull I was just about to rub mahself stiff to shut this bunnies pie hole about the size uh mah equipment that’s what.”

“Ah Gid, don’t scare him like that. Besides if he see you he’ll never be satisfied with a bunny mate”, Arto said with a smile.

“Aw Arto, ya do know how to make me smile.” The two of them kissed and licked each other’s snouts while leaning over poor Tom in the middle.

“Ack, you two! Your gonna slobber on me!”

The canines broke their kiss and fell back laughing. Gideon offered, “See Tom, were just like any other couple, ya just need to find the right partner and start a life together.”

“I see”, said Tom. “I mean that’s all very nice, kind of sickening but nice. But uh… didn’t you say you were going to show me what a real fox looks like?”

Gid turned to Arto with a bit of a shocked expression. Arto looked back at him and just shrugged his shoulders signaling “It’s up to you”.

“All right Tom, ya wanna see? Ah’ll show ya. But no need a tellin’ your ma about it ok? We’re all adults here so this is just something private between us.”

“Okay” Tom said, wondering if he really made the right decision.

Gideon opened the book up again and picked a page that several wolves on it. “Ah wish there was more fox and wolf pictures in this thing” Gideon muttered. He began squeezing his sheath as he looked at the wolves mating. Tom had hopped onto the coffee table to watch what was going on behind the big book. Gid was actually finding himself a bit nervous and wasn’t getting too far. 

“Aw you poor thing, would you like some help?” Arto scooted over and started to nuzzle Gideon’s neck. 

“Oooh wolfy, you’re so much more stimulaten’ than a picture book.” Gid put the book down on the floor and leaned into Arto’s nuzzling while licking back at his muzzle and stroking himself. He could feel his stiffness building already. “Here, let me help you, Gid” Arto reached his paw down and stroked the fox’s sheath while Gid wrapped his arms around him and continued to lick at his muzzle. Moving a paw down his white furred belly, Gideon reached the wolf’s sheath and swirled his pawfinger around the tip of it. “So what about you Mr. Wolf.” Gid asked softly, Arto just whined in his ear.

That was all Gideon needed to know, he stroked the wolf softly with his paw pads. Tracing the outline of his cock as it lay inside. With each stroke he could feel it thickening up. He moved his paw to the tip of the Wolf’s sheath, then poked a dulled clawtip into the opening. Using little swirling motions he managed to get his finger completely buried inside the wolf’s white furred sheath. “Say Gid.. what are you doing down there?” Arto said softly. “Relax big guy, I read about it in the book” Gid replied with a sneaky smile. 

Gideon continued to swirl his pawfinger inside of Arto. He could feel the end of the Wolfs cock inside and he used his finger pad to rub the underside of as if to coax it out of hiding. Arto made pleasant little erf noises in Gideon’s ear and he swelled quickly, eventually pushing the Gid’s finger clear of his sheath entirely whereupon Gid used his paw to quickly stroke the wolf’s naked cock to full swell.

Gideon let go of the wolf and laid back on the couch facing the bunny as he held his cock upwards with his paw around the base of his knot to prevent it from going away. Arto did the same so the bunny could get a good look at them both.

Tom had no words. He’s never seen another naked male other than his brothers in the showers, and never seen an erect canine even on line. They were HUGE. He just started at them back and forth as he sat on his butt on the coffee table. He was so enthralled with the sight that he didn’t even mind that he was completely stiff himself. A three inch long cone shaped pink penis stuck out and curved slightly upwards from a part in the soft fur of his lower belly.

Gid snickered and said, “Say it looks like our bunny guest likes what he sees”, as soon as he noticed the bunny’s erection. 

Tom shook his head, waking up from the entrancement of the canines before him and quickly covered himself up out of embarrassment. “Hey no fair Tom, we exposed ourselves for you, it’s only fair that you reciprocate” Arto admonished.

“Well I...” Tom said in a quiet bunny voice. “I am really glad you guys were willing to show me. Really I am.” I can see now that a wolf or a fox are not going to be on my radar for a mate though, you’re just, so big… too big for a bunny to handle. Though…” Tom reached an arm out as if he wanted to touch them. 

“Well”, Gideon said hesitantly, “I guess it would be a shame to waste them wouldn’t it?” he asked turning to Arto. “Yeah I guess it would”, the wolf replied.

Gid turned to Tom and patted his leg signaling the rabbit to jump over to him. Tom hopped over to the couch and sat on Gideon’s leg. He reached out tentatively with a paw and ran it down the underside of the Fox, feeling its slick wetness, its warmth, its thickness. Gid gently admonished the rabbit, “Now watch your claws there!” “Yes” Tom replied.

The rabbit leaned in close and rubbed his face along the fox’s length. Gideon almost jumped. The rabbit’s fur was the softest thing he ever felt. Tom moved back and looked up at Gid as if he had hurt him. “Ar you ok Gideon?” Tom asked. “Yes, ah’m fine, your fur... ah’ve never felt anything like it. It’s so soft and stimulatin’ on the skin. Please continue, ah mean, if ya want ta.” 

“Very much!” Tom replied enthusiastically. Gideon sat up and scooted his rump back in the couch some so Tom had plenty of room to kneel between his legs. The Rabbit leaned his body into the fox’s exposed member, wrapping his arms around it, he rubbed his body up and down the fox. His own penis ran along the side of Gideon’s length as well, feeling his soft warmth as he rubbed against him. 

From Tom’s right there was a soft whine as Arto looked on and felt left out. Gideon heard it too and he had an idea. He held Tom against his belly as he rotated around putting his hind paws on the couch. “Ok Arto, come up to me till your cock is just touching Toms back. Leave enough room between us for him to kneel down.

With the two canine members parallel to each other, Tom positioned himself between them and wrapped one arm around each of the canine’s members. He then began to rub himself along their undersides with the soft fur along his sides and under his arms. Arto positioned one of his paws on the rabbit’s penis and let him thrust between his soft pawpads and into furry space between his pawfingers.

Tom was now in charge of all three of their members and he did his best to pleasure all of them. The canines were preing and the thick fluid was running down from their tips and soaking into the fur under his arms. He pressed his cock into the Wolf’s soft paw getting it wet as well. The big canines were both reeling from the feeling of his soft bunny fur on the undersides of their cocks and they were both about to go off. Tom could sense their tension and he held them as tightly as he could as he rubbed them up and down trying to do his best for them. Without warning they both came at the same time, He felt powerful Pulses along their lengths as their contractions sent thick ropes of pearlescent canine semen high in the air, most of which then came down on top of Tom himself. His head, cheeks, shoulders and down his belly and his folded legs. Arto’s orgasm caused him to wrap his soft paw pads tightly around the rabbit who then almost immediately came into his palm. 

Tom held onto the canines members for support as his orgasm subsided, he then let them slip from under his arms and he laid back on the couch. He was tired all over and he could feel the pair’s cum seeping into his fur in multiple places but he was too tired and felt too happy to care. Gideon had lain back on the couch and was content to just about pass out right then and there. 

Arto though, saw what they had done to poor Tom and started to flip out. “Tom, Tom, you poor thing, we’re so sorry, let’s get you to the shower right away and get you cleaned up.” He was going on anxiously. “It’s ok Arto, its ok. I feel good, tired. I just wanna lay here for a bit and recover.” 

After the three of them had all recovered their senses, they were all mildly panicked about the mess, and the time. “It’s late! Gid suddenly blurts out as he finally has a grasp on the situation. We gotta get you cleaned up and off to home!” They all got into the shower together, soaped up, rubbed each other’s fur and rinsed off. After using every dry towel in the house all at once, they put their clothes back on for the ride back to the Hopps’ farm. 

Gid broke the silence and spoke first. “Well Tom that was fun, I have to admit. But we kinda got a little carried away there. Ya really need ta find a nice boy bunny to call your own! I think you’ll find the mating to be a bit more manageable. And a lot more intimate that way.”

Tom was a bit embarrassed and replied, “I guess you’re right, but, thank you for showing me a fun time today. I’ll never forget it.” Tom hugged each one of them around their waist. “Now let’s get me home before were all in a lot of trouble with Ma and Pa!”

-xXx-

It was late afternoon, midweek, and a slow day at the bake shop. Gideon was leaning on the counter smiling to himself, tail swishing behind him as he day-dreamed about his wolf mate’s pretty blue eyes, soft white fur, fluffy rump and tail. His pants got a little tight in front but he didn’t care, no one was around and he was in a purry mood.

His mood was shattered abruptly by the front door being rammed open by a large animal with wild eyes. His hair was on end, he was panting and his eyes were wet and streaming down the corners, wetting the fur on the sides of his face. 

“Arto, what ‘s wrong! Are ya hurt? Why are ya cryin’?” Gideon ran out from around the counter and hugged his wolf mate, smoothing the fur on his head. “What happened sweetie? Calm down and tell me what happened.” Gideon guided the still sobbing wolf over to a table and sat him down. “Aw Gid…” was all he could get out before going back to crying like a pup.

“Just a second, let’s get you upstairs.” Gideon flipped his open over the sign on the door to say closed, locked the front door and turned out the lights in the shop. He led Arto up to the apartment and sat him on the bed. The wolf let himself fall over onto the mattress and he just stared off into space. “Ya want anything? Glass of water?” Gideon said, his voice soft and full of worry. Arto just shook his head, eyes unfocussed. 

Gideon sat down beside the big wolf and just pet his fur, grooming it with his claws. Arto calmed down after a bit in the paws of his mate, he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. “Gid… Something’s come up. The company… they want me to move to another town. They said I did such a good job getting this site up and functioning with local personnel that they want me to move on and do it again another 10 hours down the line. I...” Arto had to try hard to choke back the tears, “I thought this was a permanent job. I thought I was assigned here for good. At first I didn’t like the idea, coming from the city, but then I met you and thought it was fate or something, that we’d be mates forever. I never even considered that one day I would have to move on.” 

Gideon held Arto’s paw but couldn’t think of anything to say. He wasn’t completely sure he really knew what was going on. Arto had to move? Were they breaking up? It was too much to try and process all at once for the country fox. Gideon was trying hard to avoid having his heart crack in half for good. If this were another romance that failed, he wasn’t sure he could take it. 

“Arto, slow down, there has to be a way to fix this. We just need to calm down and think about it.” 

Arto sat up staring at Gideon, “I’ve already thought about it, there’s nothing we can do. Your roots are planted deep here and in another 12 months they’ll have me moving again! Are you going to put your bakery on wheels? And my career… I’ve been studying and working for this my whole life… Even if I could bring myself to quit, give up everything I’ve worked for, what then? What on earth is a corporate management wolf going to do in a place like Bunnyburrow? I can’t just sit around and be your personal cook and maid! I can’t quit, I can’t leave you, and I can’t drag you around with me. I can’t believe they’re doing this to me!!” Arto shouted loudly. 

“Arto, please calm down, just try ta relax, get some rest, getting upset about it won’t change anythin’, somethin’ ah learned the hard way over the course a mah growin’ up.” Arto looked at him, panting again with a vexed expression that slowly softened as he looked into the fox’s gentle face. The wolf laid back down on the bed and curled up on his side. Gideon laid down behind him and put a paw around his waist, resting his muzzle on the wolf’s neck, “We’ll figure something out… there has ta be somethin’ that’ll work out for us both. I will tell you that we are more important than some stupid bakery business if it comes down ta that.”

The two spent the rest of the afternoon lying with each other, awake and lost with their own thoughts till the apartment darkened as the sun went down. Gideon finally roused himself and stood up at the foot of the bed. “Hey Wolf Paws, are ya getting hungry at all?”

“Not really…”

“Me neither ah guess. Ya want some tea maybe?”

“Sure…”

Gideon went to the kitchen, turning on the lights in the house and started boiling the water. Arto dragged himself out of bed as well and sat himself down at the dinette table. Gideon brought the tea pot over with a couple of glasses and a couple of shortbread cookies. They sipped their tea in silence for a bit till Gideon spoke up, “So when do they expect you to move?”

“They want me back at HQ on Zootopia next Monday morning for briefing. Then off to Hayfields a few days later.”

“So soon?!” the surprised fox exclaimed. “And so far away…”

Arto sighed and new wave of doom settled over the two lovers as they drank their tea in silence. “At minimum I’ll have to travel back to the city on Monday, I’ll do everything I can to get reassigned here permanently, explain that I found a mate and want to settle down. It’s our only chance.”

“All right, ah’ll pin mah hopes on that then, ah know somehow it will work out for us, it just has ta!” Gid said with as much enthusiasm as he could for Arto’s sake, holding the wolf’s paw tightly in his own. Internally though, Gideon was not as positive, this new event was just following the pattern of his entire life so far.

“Ok Gid. We’ll see how it goes. I think I’m going to just go to bed now, I need to get some sleep.”

Gideon hugged Arto and watched him pad his way to the bedroom dragging his tail. Ah knows ya got it in fer meh world, but why ya gotta take a beautiful creature like down with meh? Gideon thought to himself angrily. He cleaned up the tea and the dishes and made his way to bed as well, Arto was thankfully fast asleep. Have peace till morning anyway mah sweet wolf, he thought as he pulled the covers over himself and settled down for the night.

-xXx-  
The rest of the week went painfully slow for both of the canines. Their tails dragged all week, everyone noticed but most people were too cautious around them to actually say or ask anything about it. Gideon carefully avoided any chance to run into Mrs. Hopps because she would have him blubbering like a pup in no time with her mothering. 

Sunday arrived, their weekly day off together and possibly their last day together as a couple. They decided to just have a quiet naturalist day at home like they had for so long, padding around in nothing but their birthday fluff. Not much was said between them, they mostly sat on the couch holding paws, or laid in bed, nose to nose looking into each other’s eyes, skritching each other’s ears.

They had planned on mating one last time but were finding it hard to work up the energy to get started. As they lay there Gideon took to licking Arto’s muzzle while pressing his nose against the wolf’s. Arto eventually responded by licking back at the fox’s pink tongue. They lapped at each other, enjoying the warmth and taste of the other. Tongue licking turned into muzzle licking, then rubbing them together and sniffing at each other’s scents, wanting to burn them into their memories.

Arto pulled the fox closer, belly to belly, sheath to sheath. They continued their muzzling, faces getting wetter, as they also held each other close and rubbed their soft sheaths against one another. As soon as they were both peeking, they pressed their swelling penises against the other, rubbing the tips together softly. They moved their muzzles down to licking each other’s necks. Their cocks grew as they rubbed them against each other till they were at full swell. 

Gideon shifted his hips so that his cock slipped under Arto’s, they were now rubbing the tops of their members against each other while the undersides were buried in each other’s soft belly fur. Precum slowly wetted their bellies as they rubbed each other till they were squishing wetly into each other’s fur. Both canines were starting to pant and they lay their muzzles across the other, mouths open, breaths heavy with arousal. Gideon had a paw around one of Arto’s ears and was squeezing it feeling its soft fur on his paw pads. 

The two had become adept at telling when the other was about to cum and so like many times before the two of them reached orgasm together. They continued to rub themselves against each other as they came onto each other’s bellies. Their fluids covered their members and much of the fur between them. For once Arto didn’t care at all. He wanted to feel the fox’s warmth on him and they stayed pressed together, slowly moving hips and enjoying the warm wetness between them, moving their cocks through the slippery fur, milking the last of their climaxes. 

They eventually stopped moving and lay in each other’s arms for what seemed like an eternity. Gideon fell asleep but Arto’s mind was still busy, there was no way, just absolutely no way he was going to leave his mate, he was dead set on that. How to make it work... that was still a mystery. All he could do was hope for the best on Monday at HQ.

Arto reluctantly put his paw down to his belly… so wet, the scent still strong in his nose. He gave himself a little more time to enjoy it before the overwhelming desire to clean himself up became too much and he got up off the bed. “Hey Gid!”

Gideon opened an eye and tiredly responded, “Wat?”

“Just look at yourself you messy fox, let’s go take a shower.”

“Wull who’s fault is that?”

“At least half of the mess is your own in this case! Come on! Let’s go, up, up, get up!”

Gideon was having a nice post afterglow nap and wasn’t too thrilled with being woken up but he didn’t want to sleep their last evening away so he crawled off the bed and showered with the wolf. 

They had made reservations for the fanciest restaurant in the town so had to hurry and clean up and pretend to be presentable mammals for the evening. After a thorough shower and dry, they put on their best clothing for the evening. “Ah shore do love seein’ ya in the buff my wolf, but ah gotta say, ya clean up right nice and make one sharp depressed predator when ya want ta.”

“Well thank you my lovely baker fox. And you look cute as a bunny no matter what ya got on.” Arto replied giving him a muzzle kiss. 

“Ha! Dun let them hear ya say that!”

“Yeah yeah, shall we go?”

“Right beside ya”

The two walked down the street towards the town center. It was late afternoon, the sun was low and there was cool breeze blowing. It was a nice evening and there were bunnies out everywhere, a few sheep and other prey mixed in. They walked paw in paw, Arto didn’t really care at this point, and as Gideon said, the looks they were getting were more about being a pair of tall canine preds than anything else.

The couple opened the door to the front of Che Lapine, Bunnyburrow’s only true high end restaurant. A formally dressed rabbit approached them and asked for their name, Arto spoke up, “It’s under ‘Arto’”. 

“Very good sirs, follow me.” The Rabbit led them to a corner booth at the back of the dining room. He was probably trying to hide them a bit for their own privacy, as well as the comfort of the prey guests. Neither of them cared though, after the afternoons activities, they were back to being smiles and nuzzles again. They played up the entire evening as a couple, intertwining their arms as they sipped their beers, feeding each other appetizers and whispering sweet nothings during dinner. 

The two did manage to provide some entertainment for the nearby tables, a snicker here, a soft gasp there, even the occasional “Awwww”. They were in their own world for the evening. As they we refinishing up dessert, a slice of fancy carrot cake with caramel and fresh made strawberry ice cream, Gideon asked, “So how did you like your meal?”

Arto replied, “Not bad, it was really very good actually. It’s unfortunate that they don’t serve a carnivore menu here though, I would like to see how they prepare meat dishes. I sure do miss fish, it’s probably the one thing I truly miss about living in Zootopia.”

After dinner they took their time strolling back to the apartment. Gid had had a few beers with dinner and was having a bit of a time trying to walk a straight line so Arto was helping him. But Gid was happy and chatty and they talked about things they did before they met till they got home. 

“Allright, I better get you to bed Mr. Tipsy. There ya go, lift your legs, let me get those pants off. Now your arms… there we go. Ok now Gid” Arto went on, “I just ask one thing of you, whatever you do, don’t get sick in the bed!”

“Arg, Arto. Don’t even put the thought inta mah head or you might be sorry.”

“Ok, sleep well, remember I’ll be getting up early tomorrow to take the early train ok?”

“Uhmm mmMmmmm…” was the last thing Gideon was able to get out before passing out for good.

Arto petted the sleeping fox’s face for a bit then climbed into bed and turned out the light. “Good night Gideon my love.”


	2. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon and Arto try to resolve their troubles

Morning arrived harshly, the sun shining bright through a gap in the curtains and across a fox’s face. “Arg! Sun!” Gideon moaned as he rolled over trying to avoid it. He put his paw out to hug his bed wolf but he wasn’t there. This wasn’t too unusual but it didn’t take long for Gid to realize the full impact of what Arto being missing really meant this morning. Gid put a paw down on the sheets where he should have been, it wasn’t even warm any more. “Arto…” he groaned sadly, “Why didn’t ya wake me…”

In fact Arto HAD tried to wake him, but the fox was out cold and probably still half drunk at 3am when he had to leave. Reluctantly he just kissed the fox on the forehead, said a quiet good bye, and made his way out the door to catch his train. Gideon would have preferred to stay in bed all day and wallow in his misery, but he was a responsible business owner, no hangover headache or missing mate heartache was going to stop him from getting his work completed.

Gideon opened his shop doors and started filling his baking orders, but inside he was more or less a zombie. By mid-day, and after several glasses of water, the headache was gone, but the heart ache would linger for some time he knew. At least working hard made the time pass quickly. He threw himself into his work and hoped for the best with Arto and HQ. He worked long hours during the day and immediately went upstairs to sleep, not giving him any down time to start ruminating on what might be going on in Zootopia. Gid didn’t own a cell phone, never had, his shop had a business line which he was kicking himself over never giving his mate, it had never seemed necessary before. He just had to wait and the waiting was killing him.

Bonny Stopped by the pie shop late in the week specifically to see how Gideon was doing. She hadn’t seen him in weeks. She was shocked to see him so down and out, his eyes were red, his fur was a mess and he looked more tired than she’d ever seen him before.

“Gid dear! What’s happened to you? Come sit and tell me what’s going on, I know when you’re having trouble you know, you don’t exactly keep it well hidden.”

“Aw Mrs. Hopps, ta tell ya the truth, ah been kinda tryin’ ta avoid ya.”

“Well that’s no secret, you used to come by once or twice a week at least!” Bonny took Gideon’s paws in hers and ribbed his paw pads as she spoke. “Now are ya going to tell me what’s going on with my favorite fox?”

“Well in a nut shell, it’s Arto. He’s gone.”

“Gone? Where? He didn’t leave you did he? I’ll send Stu after him and he’ll regret it!” Bonny started to get worked up.

“No, not like that, his work is reassigning him. He’s in Zootopia tryin’ ta see if he can get it straightened out but overall, it don’t look too good, he’s been gone for almost a week now. Ah been trying ta take mah mind off’n it by workin’ long hours. I dun like to sit in that empty apartment and think about it.”

“Aw honey, I’m sorry as can be about that. I know it’ll work out for ya though. Why don’t you come stay at our place till he gets back. You’ll have plenty of company to keep you company till he does.”

“That’s nice a ya Mrs. er, Bonnie. But ah wanna be at home or here in the shop when he gets back. Ya understand?”

“Of course dear, but you need to take care of yourself for when he does right? Try to keep yourself in good shape for when he gets back, concentrate on that alright?”

“Sure Bonnie, I’ll do that.”

Bonnie let go of Gideon’s paws and got up to leave, “Ok dear, take care of yourself, Should I send Tom over to check up on ya?”

“Ah don’t need a pup-sitter Bonnie”, Gideon said tiredly. “but thanks for thinkin’ of meh.”

Gideon escorted her to the door and stood with the door open. He watched her walk down the street and waited to wave as she turned the corner. Maybe this weekend. Gideon thought to himself. What is taking that stupid wolf so long?

-xXx-

Arto didn’t return that weekend, and by the next Friday, Gideon was in full despair. He hadn’t washed for days, only getting up to get a drink of water, pee or wolf down a stale tart from the fridge. His apprentice was shouldering his entire workload, the part timers were working full days and while holding up admirably, the three of them were close to mutiny with their mendicant fox boss.

Gideon lay on his back and for the thousandth time silently mouthed the words. Arto, where are you? 

Gideon was jolted out of his self pity by a loud banging on the outside door. “Gideon! Gideon Grey you get your tail out here and answer this door!” Yikes! The voice was clearly Bonny’s and she was clearly madder than a hornet. Gid stumbled out of bed and answered the door as if on autopilot. Standing outside the door was a very cross looking Bonnie, with Tom standing beside her. 

“Gideon you’re a sight!” She gasped putting a paw to her muzzle as she laid eyes on the most rumpled fox she’d ever seen. “And put on some pants for gosh sake!” Tom was just snickering behind her.

Gid started to protest, “Bonny, this is mah house...” But she shot back “Put some pants on now!”

“Alright, alright, ya dun have ta yell at meh…” Gid whimpered as he grabbed an apron from the kitchen and put it on. “Good enough for ya?”  
“It’ll have to do for now I guess.” She said as she pushed passed him and into the apartment. Once inside the full force of two weeks of unshowered fox and unwashed bedding hit her hard. Holding her nose she admonished, “Holy carrots Gideon, what is that smell?”

“Now listen here bonny, if’n ya goin’ ta come ta’ my house and tell me how ta dress and complain about mah natural odor then…” 

“Gideon, you get in the shower right now! Tom, you take out the trash and clean the kitchen and fridge, I’ll clean up the clothing and bedding.”

“Now wait a minute Bonny…” Gid was starting to get seriously angry, that old anger that was always just under the surface when he was younger was rising for the first time in years.

Just then the door opened and someone poked their head in and said “Hello?” 

Gideon snapped, claws out, fangs bared, he snarled loudly at no one in particular, “What the hell is going on, this isn’t Zootopia Central Station, it’s mah house!!!” He then took a swipe at a lamp on the end table of the couch causing it to smash on the floor. His eyes were wide, his ears laid back. In an instant he was 10 years old again, everything out of his control, everyone was telling him what to do, he had nothing to look forward to and no future in sight.

The two rabbits cringed with fear, but the head at the doorway simply smiled and the visitor casually walked inside. “Now that’s not exactly the friendliest way to greet an old friend is it?” the creature asked.

“Arto, Arto…” Gideon started to cry as he ran up to hug him. “I though you left me for good.” The fox was bawling into the wolf’s chest.   
“I’m sorry Gid, I had no idea you were so bad off. I should have at least written you, it took me forever to straighten things out in the city. I’m so sorry”, Arto replied as he hugged the red fox back. Gideon just hugged the wolf and sobbed into his fur. “But you know sweetheart, as much as I love your scent, you actually smell more like a skunk right now.”

“Now don’t you start on meh.” The fox sobbed quietly.

Bonnie and Tom quietly headed for the doorway, “Well Tom and I will see ourselves out, you seem to be in good paws here. Take care Gideon, Arto. Come out for dinner this Sunday won’t you?

“Yes Mrs. Hopps, we’ll do that, good night.” 

“Alright my rumpled fox, let’s get you to the shower first thing. That is, if you want to?” Arto asked in his pleasant tone.

Gideon nodded his head in agreement and with some embarrassment as the primal anger was fading and he realized that everyone really was just trying to help.

Arto picked put his head under one of Gideon’s arms and guided the stinky fox into the shower where they spend almost an hour carefully scrubbing every inch of his fur clean and untangling his tail with claws and conditioner.

“Well that was a chore I hope to never have to go through again”, Arto said as he was finishing drying off the foxes tail. “I’ll take care of the bedding and the clothing and the rest of the house tomorrow.” Arto pulled the sheets off of their bed and tossed them on the floor. “We’ll just sleep on the mattress cover for tonight.”

Gideon was a bit red eared at the state of his, their, apartment. The two then went to bed, not saying much but snuggling together tightly till they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

-xXx-

Gideon got the best sleep he’d had in three weeks since the entire Arto job situation came up. He woke up sound and happy, still hugging his wolf like he never wanted to let go. Gideon ran his paw down the wolf’s head, pressing an ear flat and letting it pop back up after his paw had passed over it. He went for another pet when Arto quietly said, “So did ya miss me?”

Gideon groaned and sat up, “Ah’m nevah goin’ ta hear the end of it am I? Poor Bonny and Tom, I scared em half ta death. Ah dunno how ah’m gonna apologize ta them.” 

He then turned to Arto and said, “And you… You haven’t actually told me what you worked out with your company. Ya aint just here for a day on yer way to who knows where are ya?”

“No, no, Gideon, I’m here to stay, for as long as you’ll have me, your loving mate.”

Gideon draped his arms over the wolf’s head and ran his paws down behind his ears. “Ah shore am glad ta hear ya say that. A ton a weight has come off mah back. Ah wasn’t sure how ah was gonna get along without ya you big woof.”

“I told ya not to worry you silly fox! You gotta start believing in me a little more!” Arto smooched Gid on the muzzle and laid him back down on the bed while nuzzling.

“Ok ok Arto! Ah’m glad ta see ya too. But it’s still a work day fer me so Ah need to get down ta the bakery.”

“Okay fine. I’ll clean up here, everything will be all spic and span by the time you are off for the day. Have a good day fluff butt!”

Gideon got up and put on his cleanest pair of jeans and a shirt, went to the bathroom, slicked his hair down, washed his paws and was ready for the day. Passing through the living room to the door that led to the kitchen below he caught sight of the smashed lamp on the floor. The fox was filled with a shame he’d not felt in a long time. His heart sank as he pictured the bunny’s faces last night. He scrunched his face up, suddenly angry at himself, but determined to make it up to them, or at least, do what it takes to earn their trust again. 

Arto got himself cleaned up and started on the bedroom. Sheets, blankets and pillow covers in one pile. Fox clothing in another. The living room yielded an entire second pile of stinky fox clothing. He filled three cleaning bags full and huffed them down to the Bunnyburrow cleaners first thing. Back at the apartment, he opened all the windows to let it air out. It took an hour to clean all the shards of ceramic out of the couch and the carpet from the broken lamp. The lamp, coffee cups and take out garbage filled a large garbage bag which was taken to the dumpster out back. 

Next came the cleaning of the kitchen and bathroom and shower. While doing some final straightening in the bedroom Arto came across a stack of slick sheet soft covered picture books. They were all basically the same thing, pictures of med to large male predators, mostly muscled, some pleasantly plump, posing in swimsuits or underwear or tastefully nude. Arto smiled at the well-worn pages, some dogeared, others… well the books had obviously seen a lot of use. “You poor lonely fox”, the wolf muttered softly. He put the books back on the bookshelf and finished getting everything put away. 

Finally the vacuum came out. The fur specialized machine sucked up 6 full containers worth of red and gold fur. And a bit of white wolf fur along with it. When all was done the place looked rather nice. The scent of fox was back down to a light fragrance level so he closed the windows up again and padded out to the cleaners to pick up Gideon’s cloths.

When Arto got back to the apartment, Gideon was already home and lounging in his birthday fur on the couch. The wolf smiled at him and made the bed, then folded and put away the fox’s clothing. He then joined Gid on the couch and snuggled up to him for a much deserved rest. “The house looks wonderful Arto, thank you” Gideon said as he nuzzled the wolf. Everything is back to normal, Gideon sighed and relaxed deeply for the first time in what seemed like forever. 

“So what are the plans for tomorra’? It’ll be our first full day off together in a while.”

Arto was a bit taken aback and replied, “Oh, were going to the Hopps’ for dinner. Did you forget?”

“What?!? When did that happen?”

“Er last night sweetie, didn’t you hear Bonny asking us to come over for dinner tomorrow before she and Tom left? And me saying we’d be delighted to?”

“Uuuuugh! Ah can’t face Bonny and Tom so soon! And Stu will have my tail if she said anything to him.” So much for a normal Sunday!

“Well we kind of have to go, and it’s probably better to get this over with sooner rather than let it fester.”

“Ya’ll are right of course, as usual. Ah need ta be an adult fox about this. Ah’ll get the apologizin’ over with quickly and maybe we can have a nice day on the bunny farm afterwards.”

“That’s the spirit! And relax, I don’t think she would have invited us if she was too upset with you. Now who’s hungry? I know I’m starving!” Arto asked rhetorically and sped off to the kitchen to get dinner started.

-xXx-  
Gideon and Arto were headed towards the Hopps farm in his delivery van. Earlier, they two were still making up for lost time and had a wonderful time in the shower as they were all wet and lathered up. But the closer they got to the Hopps’ place, the afterglow was tapering off. In its place a creeping fear was climbing up his back, he still didn’t feel like he could face Bonnie or Tom after the other night.

They turned down the driveway and it took all the courage Gid could muster to not turn around right there. Somehow he did manage to drive up to the house but his paws were shaking. The usual small army of bunnies of various sizes poured from the house when they saw him driving up. Gideon got out and was surrounded by them. This time Arto wasn’t completely shunned but his bunny cloud was considerably smaller.

The rabbit escorts guided the two of them into the house while bouncing around happily and asking 10 different questions a second. All they could do was politely ignore them and smile a lot. Once inside, Gideon knew where Bonnie would be and decided to go talk to her right away. He left Arto in the living hall with the bunny cloud as he excused himself to the Kitchen.

Gideon softly padded around the corner and Bonny was washing vegetables in the sink. He didn’t even get to introduce himself before Bonnie, without turning her head from her task, said, “Hey Gid, How are ya doin?”

“Oh, ah-ah’m doin’ fine Mrs. Hopps” Darn those infernal bunny ears! 

“It’s ‘Bonnie’ dear, we’ve been over this.”

“Y-yes, Bonnie”, Gideon sighed. “A-abought the other night…” Gid stammered nervously.

Bonnie turned to look at him square, “Gideon dear, I’ve seen you at your worst before. You kind of surprised me I’ll admit, but I knew you’d never hurt us. I know what a gentlefox you really are. Now Tom… well I don’t know. He won’t talk about it with me. He’s probably the one you need to really be apologizing too. I don’t think he’s ever seen you like that before, probably scared him half to death the poor guy. Especially after you two became friends and all.”

“Ya, ah jus feel awful about that.”

“Well I saw him out back just a bit ago, why don’t you go out and try to find ok? Oh and when you’re done there, Stu wanted to have a word with you as well!”

Eeep! “Yes Bonnie, and thanks again for ya understandin’”

“Just… try not to let it happen again ok? You are a much better fox than that you know!”

“Ah knows!” Gid called back as he went out the back door into the open yard. Gid looked all around but only saw a couple of youngsters off in the distance. He started heading to the farm buildings across the yard when a voice shouted out, “Yo Fox!” from behind a tree. Gideon froze for a second, then turned towards the tree and sat in the grass near Tom but well over an arm’s length away in case the rabbit was still jumpy.

“Howdy Tom, Nice day huh?”

“Listen Gid. Whatever you think you need to say, don’t bother.”

Gideon’s heart sank at Tom’s words. 

Tom continued, “First, let me say that I didn’t mind it a bit, I was kind of fascinated to tell you the truth. If there is anything to apologize for it’s for scarin’ my ma, but as long as she forgives you then I do.”

“Uh wait, what? Ya ain’t mad at meh?”

“No not really. It was pretty exhilarating! I mean I was kind of scared, primal fear I guess. Honestly we rabbits have it so easy that most of us never even experience such a thing. It really kind of puts the thrill into living I think, like a scary ride.”

Gideon was just openly staring at Tom in disbelief.

Tom came up closer to the fox and whispered to him, “Heck, I was thinking that I just might try to get you to go wild on me sometime on purpose! But Shhhhh, don’t talk about it here, even the grass blades have ears in a bunny household.”

Gid just stared at Tom shocked for a bit, slowly he composed himself. He leaned closer and patted Tom on the back and said, “Well Ah’m glad theren’t any hard feelin’s Tom. Ya’ll a stout bunny. Now ah, lastly ah heard ah gotta go see ya Pa. Seen him around anywhere?”

“I believe his in the tractor barn over that way”, Tom said pointing. “And... we can talk later about what I said maybe sometime?”

“Sure Tom, thanks”, Gideon replied as he took off to the large yellow building that the Rabbit had pointed too. Gid didn’t try to think too hard about it, he shook his head and prepared for what was surely to be the worst of the three, Mr. Fox Taser himself.

“Mr Hopps? Are ya in here? Bonnie said ya wanted ta talk ta me.”

“Gideon my boy, I’m at the back, come on in and close the door behind ya.”

“Uh, sure thing Mr. Hopps” Yikes!

“Have a seat on this bale here…” Stu directed. “So Gideon, ya know I took a big chance on you many years ago when I gave you your first job here right? And then later when I let you work with my wife in the house alongside the children? That was a tremendous amount of trust I gave to you back then. I know it was slow coming but I came around on ya from your terrible younger years.”

“Yes, Mr. Hopps, I’ll never forget that.”

“But you did, didn’t you? You lashed out in anger in front of my wife and son!”

“Ah sorry bout that, I dunna mean ta hurt no one. Ah already done apologized to them and they forgave meh.”

“Well that’s good, but it’s not enough for me. You have to remember that I am the head of this household. Now if you were one of my sons I’d probably use the strap on your butt. But you aren’t and no amount of strap did you any good as a youngster did it?”

“Ah guess not Mr. H” Gideon said quietly with his head bowed.

“Ok then, I got do something more drastic. Something both rabbits and canines did to reassert dominance in ancient times. Do you know what that was?”

“Ah nevah was much of a history buff…”

“Well here is what is going to happen, you are going to kneel down in front of that hay bale and pull your pants down. I am then going to mount you to reassert my dominant position in our relationship hierarchy.”

“What? Stu! Whataya sayin?”

“That’s Mr. Hopps to you Gid, you’re going backwards. Now hurry up and pull your trousers down and get ready.”

“Mr. Hopps! Ah dunna think ya understand, that might work on a normal fox male but ya know I’m kinda differn’t right? Bein’ mounted is a lot more likely to be a treat ta me than anything else.”

“It’s all very phsychological and stuff, I don’t expect you to understand, now just do it, we don’t have all day” Stu was already half way through taking his overalls off and he was already showing an impressive-for-a-bunny penis. It was nearly 4 inches long a nice tapered cone of pink that stuck out from his parted fur.”

Gideon chuckled and replied, “Alright Mr. Hopps, I guess ya got me dead ta rights, I will submit ta the dominance mountin’!” Gid turned and pulled his pants down. He turned his back to Stu and playfully wiggled his rump at the bunny.”

“That won’t be necessary Gid, just lay over the bale.”

Course it’s not necessary, ya already stiff as a board ya naughty rabbit! Gideon did what he was told, he then carefully curled his tail up over his back to give the rabbit a clear shot at his tail hole.

Stu came up behind the much larger fox, he nervously placed his paws over the fox’s rump and held onto his sides. He moved himself up closer between Gideon’s legs, his heart was pounding, partly out of fear as well as arousal. He stood up on his toes a bit to match the fox’s height off the ground and he pressed his cock into the soft velvety opening under the fox’s tail.

“Oh gid” Stu purred as he pressed his cock deep inside the fox. “Soft… Warm…” The rabbit cooed as he began humping the fox. Gid was amused at Stu’s very roundabout way of getting to do something he’d probably dreamt about for ages. Gid was not actually aroused himself, the rabbit was too small to do more than just tickle him a bit under his tail, and not nearly long enough to reach his special spot on the inside. Gid started upping the ante for the rabbit though. He started swaying his rump side to side a bit as Stu pushed his cock in and out softly. Stu was just making little “Mmmm” sounds now.

Gid was starting to get a little antsy about maybe being caught and decided to get the rabbit to finish off quickly, Stu was obviously milking it, so he started to gently clench down on the rabbit on every back swing of his thrusting, making the rabbit feel like he member was being milked. 

“Not so much Gid I wanted it to last…” But the fox kept going with his timed tail hole clenching and in no time the rabbit was holding him tight from behind as he was planting his seed as far inside the fox as he was able to get it.

Stu finally stopped moving and rested himself on top of Gid’s fat red furred butt, panting. As soon as he caught his breath, he slipped down off of the large fox’s back and out from under his tail, leaving a small white streak of bunny cum on the golden fur between the fox’s legs.

“Well Gideon” Stu said still breathing hard and putting his overalls back on, “I hope that taught you a lesson, always respect my family members”.

“It did teach me something Mr. Hopps, that’s for shore.” Gideon replied as he was pulling his own pants up.

“Aw, you can call me ‘Stu’ Gid… Now let’s get back to the house before we miss dinner.”

“Dinner sounds good about now Stu, lead the way.”

Gid and Stu entered the kitchen through the back door and were surprised to see Arto in an Apron helping to fix dinner with Bonnie and a couple of older kits. “Hey whatcha doin’ there Arto?” Gid asked as he walked up to try and get a peek. 

“Never mind Gid! You’ll see soon enough.”

“Alright you boys, out of the kitchen, dinner will be ready soon. Get washed up and go wait out front with the others now, scoot!” Bonnie ordered.

“I gotta go take a shower real quick, I’ll be back in time for dinner. See ya later Gideon.” Stu said as he headed up a back staircase. 

“See ya Stu.” Gid replied as he headed into the dining room and sat down. There were about 20 other rabbits already gathered, mostly young kits. Gid took up a spot along the large bench table near the rabbits.

“Hi Gid! Sit next to me!” No me!”, “Me”, “Me”, Me”.

“Alright you fluff tails, ah’s only one fox.”

“So Mr. Gid”, said one of the older of the kits at the table. “You like Arto don’t ya.”

“Well a course ah do. We’re best friends! You like him too right? He’s not too big and scary is he?”

“He kinda is… but he does seem nice, and he’s helpin’ ma out with the cooking, but what I was really asking is if you and Arto are… Uh… married?” the bunny finished in a quiet giggly voice.

“Well uh, ya know boys can’t get married right?”

“Well would ya marry him if ya could?”

Gideon sighed at the innocent question. So much weight or the world seemed to hang on that seemingly tiny little issue, something he really didn’t want to burden the young rabbit with. Gideon whispered back, “Well yes, ah would marry Arto in a second if ah could”.

“So then how would the two of you go about makin’ babies?”

“Ok, hold up! That’s not a question ta ask strangers, or foxes. Talk to ya ma about that!”

“Talk to me about what now? Bonnie said as she came around the corner holding a large platter.

“N-nothing Bonnie! Let me get that for ya!” Gideon took the platter and set it down and went into the kitchen to help haul out all the dishes.

After all the food was laid out and all the dishes set and this weekend’s scheduled house dinner rabbits seated, including Tom and Stu they got down to the task at paw. “Look at this spread, it’s like harvest festival in here every weekend!” Gid said while chowing down on a bowl of salad and fresh vegetables to start.

“Thank you Gideon, I know you usually help out when you come over, so just enjoy yourself today, you deserve the rest. Arto filled in for ya just fine.”

“Oh yeah, what’d ya make woofy, uh I mean ‘Arto’?” (Some of the younger rabbits snickered) Arto gave Gid a brief squint eye at using his pet name at the Hopps dinner table.

“I made a nice cold carrot salad. The Hopps carrots are huge and flavorful, so I cooked them al dente cooled them, cut into thick slabs and tossed with butter, olive oil and some of Bonnie’s fresh herbs.” Arto passed the bowl with the carrot salad in it around to Gid, several bunnies digging into it along the way. 

“Whew, ah was startin’ ta think ah weren’t gonna get any!” Gid said as he got the nearly empty bowl. “Oh man Arto, these carrots are great! Ya need ta make these for us at home.” 

As more and more of the bunnies tried the carrots, more and more little voices were pipping up. “Hey these are great!” “Mmmm!” “Really good Arto!” “Can you come over and cook for us every weekend?”

“Well sure once in a while I guess. Sunday is the only day that me and the pie fox get to spend all day together though so it probably won’t be every weekend.” (More giggling) Arto shot Gid a “Ha! Payback!” glance.

The rest of the meal calmed down to normal bunny chat. Once everyone’s bellies were full to bursting, Gid and Arto excused themselves and thanked the Hopps’ for dinner. After hugs and goodbyes with the older rabbits, the bunny cloud followed them to the van hanging on their fingers and tails as they were leaving.

Once they were finally safely back on the road and long out of bunny hearing distance, Arto wanted to know how it went with the various apologies. Gideon was quiet for a few seconds and cryptically replied, “Fine, it went fine. But... Them Hopps are all nuts I tell ya. It ain’t just Judy… It’s all 275 a them as far as ah can tell” And he said no more about it.

-xXx-  
Monday morning, early, Gideon was dressed and slumped over, tail dragging his way to the kitchen to make coffee, Arto was still asleep. His office job wasn’t nearly as early as Gid’s baker job so got to sleep in a bit. Gideon sipped his coffee and ‘wolfed’ a bowl of Critter Crunch, then tromped down stairs to the bakery kitchen to start his day. Though he was unhappy about the time of day, inside he was very happy that finally, finally, things were back to normal!

Arto in the mean time slept in… and in… and in, till about 10am. He stretched his arms and legs in bed, “Man that was probably the best night’s sleep I had in a month” he announced to no one but himself. Arto grinned thinking about the sexy snuggles he and Gid had the night before. “I love my sexy purr foxy” he muttered as he got out of bead and stretched again. Without putting anything on he headed into the living room and plopped down on the couch. He grabbed his laptop and spent the next hour or so getting caught up with Muzzlebook, Chitter and Grumblr.

At about 11 the inside door to the apartment from the bakery below opened quickly and a flour dusted red orange fox quickly came through heading for the kitchen for a short snack break. Half way across the living room he stopped in his tracks and turned to an unexpected wolf sitting on the couch. Arto just looked back at him with a smile and for a few seconds they stared at each other.

“What in the world are ya doin’ here at this time a day?” Gid asked with surprise.

“Ah well you see. I don’t really have anything to do today. So I’m just relaxing, waiting for you to get off work.”

“And why aint ya got nuthin’ ta do taday?” Gid said punctuating every word.

“Well I don’t seem to have a job at the moment, but I’m sure I’ll find something, I think.” Arto was looking down at his knees now.

Gideon sighed and sat down on the couch next to the wolf. “Alright, tell me what ya seemed to have forgot ta tell me since ya got back from ya trip ta straighten’ all this out!”

Arto put his laptop on the table and put his feet up on the couch and hugged his knees. “I quit my job Gid. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. I was, er still am afraid you might go off on me, but before you do… let me explain.”

Arto looked up at Gid who stayed silent, “Well as you might guess, they weren’t going to let me stay here. I had two choices, first and foremost, they wanted me in Hayfields to set up another center. They were extremely disappointed that I didn’t want to do that. Heck I didn’t want to come here as I told you. I loved fine dining and the nightlife and hanging out with the pretty animal crowd, and the shopping!” The Wolf sighed, “But after meeting you I found something a lot more substantial, and as time went on I came to love this little town, its fresh air and its quirky little inhabitants and of course I fell in love with you.”

“The second choice they gave me was to take a desk job at HQ in Zootopia itself. Neither one of those options would work for us, I knew that. This was my burden, not yours. You shouldn’t have to sacrifice your lifestyle and or career because of mine. So I spent several days thinking and wandering my old haunts, shopping, eating fine foods, which I now feel terrible about knowing what you were going through here.” Arto frowned.

“I was just trying to see if I could recapture the life I had there for a bit. I don’t know, to see if maybe I could talk you into moving to the city with me maybe? But everything felt so hollow, empty and pointless. Finally I decided that no stupid yuppy career was worth throwing away a good life with someone you truly love in a beautiful and peaceful little town like Bunnyburrow. So I went and resigned, then took the next train back here to find you smashing lamps and making poor bunnies cower in fear.” 

“Ah wasn’t really terrifying at least one of them…” Gideon groaned quietly, “So. What do you plan to do now? For work ah mean. Do you even plan on working? Ah’m not sure how ah’d feel about you being my full time cook and maid.”

“I don’t really know yet. I agree, I gotta find something. At minimum I could maybe be your marketing person, travel to Zootopia for you for client meetings maybe? Or maybe I could go work for Stu, be his business representative or something.I do realize that finding a job in Bunnyburrow being a wolf and all won’t be easy.” 

“Allright then, well good luck with the job search.” Gideon said matter of factly, “Ah’m happy to have ya back, ecstatic even. But I feel bad about ya givin up ya career. Ah hope that turns out ok for ya in the long run.”

“Don’t worry about that, it would have killed me from stress in a few years anyway.” Arto joked.

Gideon still had a blank expression on his face, trying to process this new revelation. “Well, ah gotta get back to the shop, ah’ll see you this evening.” Gid got up to head back to work. Arto got up with him and worked a paw down the front of his pants and played with his sheath stopping the fox and making him smile.

Seeing his mate smile, Arto whispered, “That’s the Gideon I know and love. I’ll have dinner ready when you get done”, the wolf finished giving him a kiss.

-xXx-

That night Arto laid out a spread for the fox, baked snails appetizer, fruit salad, Bonnies veggie lasagna and strawberrys and cream for dessert. 

“Woah! Dinner fit for a king! Ah could get used ta this!” Gideon was extremely excited.

“Well not working I had a lot more time to shop and prepare. Though without my working we can’t eat like this every night. I have some money saved up but it won’t last too long.”

“You should open a restaurant, you could cook like this every night.” Gid said offhandedly between forkfuls of food entering his muzzle.

Arto stopped eating and dropped his fork. He watched Gideon eating the food off of his plate like a feral fox. A restaurant! Could it work? A classy restaurant for herbivores and carnivores and anything in between? Holy wolf goddess that would take a lot of work, but more than that, a lot of money. I don’t have nearly enough to pull that off. 

“Hey woofy, why’d ya stop eatin’? Dontcha like ya own food? Ah can’t get enough, is there any left?”

“Oh yeah”, Arto said coming out of his thoughts, “There’s a bit left in the pan, help yourself…” Arto paused, “Say Gid, you think I could like maybe get a booth for the Bunnyharvest Festival next week?”

“Ah dun rightly know. Maybe go see the mayor about it? Might get some pushback you bein’ a pred an all but can’t hurt ta try. Uh, what for though?”

“Well, seein’ you there scarfing my food like you hadn’t eaten in a week made me think, I could probably make some money selling food at the festival at least.”

“Yeah, I can see that!”

Gideon leaned back in his chair, belly full, “Aaah, that was amazin’ woofy, thanks, I feel great.”

“No, thank you my fox for enjoying it so much!”

Gideon gathered the dishes while Arto retired to the couch. He was going to pick up his laptop but Gid was humming and wagging his tail in the kitchen taking care of the dishes. Arto just watched his rump and smiled, he almost snuck behind the fox for another kitchen quickie but decided to wait till he was done and make it last longer. Instead he just gently played with the soft fur on his sheath, squeezing and skritching and purring to himself.

By the time Gid was done cleaning up, the wolf had a couple of inches of his bright red cock showing against his white belly fur, a single drop of clear wolf pre perched at the tip. The fox turned around and saw the wolf gently playing with himself on the couch and immediately took his apron off, throwing it to the floor. He then snuck up on the wolf on all fours (in plain sight) till his muzzle was between his white legs. The fox licked his lips as he stared at the bright red target in front of him. He leaned in and licked the wolf’s penis from sheath to tip, including the drop of salty pre at the top. He then bent down and ran his nose along the underside of the canine’s length, finally he took him into his muzzle and suckled the wolf’s growing erection tenderly. 

Gid loved how the wolf smelled and tasted, he was so clean, yet feral… powerful… very male… He liked having the access to his pack leader. In the wild, Arto would probably not be close to leading a pack, but Gid loved to think of him as his pack leader and that he was the wolf’s mate. He continued to suckle and lick Arto’s swollen member, occasionally nuzzling his sheath and scrotum with his nose. When the wolf was completely engorged, Gideon turned around on the couch and ‘presented’ to him. Lifting his tail and curling it over his back. Arto sat up and with a determined expression on his wolfy muzzle he approached the fox from behind.

Arto put his nose between Gideon’s legs, nuzzling up against his sheath, the foxes testicles lying across his muzzle. His mating desire increased with the foxes scent so strong in his nose. Arto pulled his muzzle back and slowly licked the back of Gideon’s golden testicles, the fox was fully erect, hanging from his sheath and dripping onto the couch cushion already. Arto continued to lick up the back side of Gid’s scrotum until he got to the sensitive ring of bare flesh around his rear entrance. Arto licked the fox up under his tail. Gid was shuddering from the feeling, his cock bouncing from involuntary contractions as the wolf repeatedly licked and nuzzled under his tail.

After Arto made sure that the fox was relaxed and wet enough, he hopped up onto his back. Wrapping his arms around Gid’s midsection and he moved his cock up under the fox’s tail till he was pressing against his tail hole. Arto laid his muzzle across Gid’s neck and rubbed his nose under one of Gid’s large ears, he whispered, “You’re my fox Gid, and I’m going to mate you, are you ready?”

Gid only nodded and completely relaxed his rear end in preparation, Arto could feel his cock starting to slip inside and immediately pushed himself deep, all the way till his sheath was pressed against the foxes rear entrance. Arto held himself inside so they could both enjoy the feeling. Gid moved his rump in little circles making the wolf move around inside. Arto then started the mating proper, with large and powerful thrusts. Gid had been coaxing him to be more aggressive in taking his tail and Arto was starting to really get into it. The wolf didn’t forget about his fox mate though and he licked at a paw and wrapped his soft pawpads around the Gideon’s dripping member, stroking him methodically along his entire length.

The two of them gyrated, stroked and pumped in unison, hearts racing, panting, making soft squishy wet sounds in the living room. “Alright Gid, I’m close, are you ready?” Arto whispered between breaths in his ear. Gideon silently nodded again. Arto increased his thrusting, from tip to hilt till his orgasm rose and washed over him from the center of his body outwards. He pushed his cock deep inside and came into the fox. The Wolf held himself there as his knot expanded, pumping his sperm with powerful contractions. Arto used both paws on the fox now, pushing his cock down and stroking him firmly, paws covered with natural lubricant. As Gid felt the Wolf cumming inside him he let his own climax happen. Powerful jets of fox cum shot down onto the couch cushion and his tail hole clenched hard on the wolf with each spurt.

The two remained in mating position and panted. Arto rubbed his muzzle on the fox’s neck and he continued to gently stroke the fox till he had squeezed the final drops of cum from him. He then let go of the fox, he bought his paws to his muzzle and enjoyed the scent of the fox’s emissions as he was still locked with Gid. Something else he was slowly getting used to. The fox’s rump wasn’t quite as tight as a female though so Arto was able to pull himself out without hurting either of them. His own cock was still fully engorged and covered with his own semen. 

Gideon, look what you did to the couch, and to me! Why do you always make such a mess? Gideon yipped as he rolled onto his side, avoiding the wet spot and just looked up at the white wolf kneeling above him as his bright red cock dangled between his legs… “By the king of foxes, you are the most beautiful wolf in the world Arto, you know that right?”

“And you are the messiest fox in the world! You know if you had laid down a towel…” 

“Not this gain!”

“Alright, it looks like a shower is in order, but let’s get this couch cleaned up some first. And I guess we’ll have to flip the cushion over now.”

They cleaned the couch as best they could, flipped the cushion, then took a long shower, massaging each other’s sore muscles from the mating and running their paws over each other’s slick bodies for fun as they washed each other’s fur.

The two slept soundly that night, Gideon hugging on to his prized wolf mate all night.

-xXx-  
The next day, while Gid was at work, Arto went to see the Mayor about renting a booth at the festival. Her assistant directed him to the festival planning office in a shed along one of the back streets of town. When Arto arrived, he wasn’t sure he was in the right place. He looked at the paper with the directions in his paw again. He stood in front of what looked like a junk yard. He went into the tin roofed shed and inside it was no better. There were several rusty old tractors and other dilapidated farm equipment, along with one very overweight bunny in a straw bowler hat, dark vest and a fat sloppily knotted polka dot tie. It looked like it could be the Bunnyburrow farming museum, rabbit included.

“Well hello there stranger”, the rabbit cooed with the smoothness of a used car salesman. “Are you here to buy a tractor for your farm? Welcome, my name is Mr. Hayknee. Take a look at this model, and just for you, only 6500!”

“But the sign says 5500…” Arto started to say.

“Well you don’t want that one anyway, it’s got 4 flat tires and a busted crank. How about this one over here, just need a bit of paint and…”

“Mr. Hayknee, I was sent here by the assistant mayor about renting a booth at the upcoming Bunnyharvest festival?”

“Oh yes, the festival, hold on just a second…” The Rabbit went back to his desk and took off his bowler, and replaced it with a ratty top hat. “Ok Sir, what is it that I may help you with?”

Arto stared for a second then continued, “Yes. I need to rent a booth at the Bunnyharvest festival next week.”

“Oh, oh, I dunno, a wolf eh? It may be that the booth spaces are all sold out already, you should a reserved one last month!”

“Well could you check please?” Arto said in his cool business voice.

“Alright, let’s see…” The rabbit dug through some journals on the shelf and pulled one out. “Bunnyharvest, here it is… Well… I see that there may be room for one more booth way at the end of the third row. Though it is on the way to the pie judging area so don’t worry, its prime real-estate. Let’s see… less than a week’s notice… wolf… hmm, dressed nicely though… Alright, that’ll be 400 for the week!”

Arto’s jaw dropped, “400 dollars!”

“Take it or leave it, it’s the last one, prices are going up. Why I had a rabbit in here just yesterday asking about a booth…”

“Ok ok, I’ll take it.” It was a big chunk of money for an unemployed wolf, but he had a plan and hoped that even if he loses money next week, it might still work out in his favor. 

“Setup begins at 8am Monday and the festival runs through the next weekend.” Mr. Hayknee said as Arto paid the rabbit and got a receipt.

The wolf couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d just gotten conned by a rabbit, but it was his only plan for now. On the way home Arto bought a ton of groceries and cooking supplies, once everything was put away he used his laptop to place special orders for meat and other hard to find spices and produce from the city for delivery on the train the next day.

Having completed his days “work”, the wolf rested at the apartment and thought about various things he might make to sell at the fair, but as he grew tired his thoughts shifted to Gideon and then for some reason the image of Gideon’s wolf toy that he had accidentally found in the bathroom once day flashed through his mind. He sat upright with a mischievous grin. “I wonder that that feels like, Gid seems to enjoy it a lot.”

The wolf padded into the bathroom and found the ‘Wolf, #5, Large” canine dildo in the bottom drawer right where he had originally found it. He pulled it out and felt its weight in his paws, it was at least twice the size in every dimension of his own member. Squishy he thought as he played with it with his paws. He briefly held it under his tail with the tip pressed against his entrance. Cold he thought with a bit of a frown. Now where is the lube? He dug around in the drawer and found a bottle of ‘All natural water based personal lubricant’. 

He popped the lid open and sniffed at it, Strawberries, how cute. Arto rubbed the lube over the top few inches of the dildo and then rubbed some on his rear entrance with a paw finger. The lube was weird, slippery but kind of sticky too, not very natural feeling.

Here goes nothing. Arto placed the base on the bathroom floor, then positioned his rump over the end of it, raising his tail out of the way he pressed the tip against himself. It was thick and he wasn’t sure it would fit, but the tapered tip allowed him to get it guided in place and it easily slipped inside a little bit. He sank his rump down on it some but it wouldn’t go in any further, the entire thing just bent under his weight.

“Ok, ok, gotta relax.” The wolf took a few deep breaths, sat up straighter and angled himself straight down on it, then lowered his rump again. Slowly the fat rubber cock opened him up and slipped inside, opening him up more and more the further he want down on it. “Arg, it’s so thick” It was straining the wolf’s tail hole but it just barely fit. Once he had it in a few inches he’d reached the thickest point and he was able to lower himself down to the knot. “Ugh, feels so full back there” He tried moving himself up and down on it a bit and it started to feel better, almost good even. 

“So this is what the fox likes about my mating him eh?” Arto was thinking, his own flesh and blood member was hanging out of his sheath and bobbing up and down with his movement. He finally licked a paw slick and began stroking himself. The more he did the more sitting down on the dildo felt good. It was a new and strange feeling, it didn’t take long for him to reach the edge of orgasm, he sat down to the knot on the dildo and stroked himself to orgasm, His tail hole clinched hard on the squishy rubber that was parting it as he came all over the bathroom rug. The feeling of having something inside him made the orgasm particularly intense for a solo effort.

After it was done, the wolf was faced with a messy rug and messy paws and sticky fur under his tail from the lubricant, and of course a huge rubber toy that now needed to be washed. 

It took about 20 minutes, including a quick shower, to get everything cleaned up. Arto wasn’t sure that it was really worth the effort, but he guessed if he was alone for a long time, it might be better than nothing. His main problem now was, how was he supposed to convince a bottom fox to mount him for real at some point?

-xXx-

For the rest of the week Arto worked on snack recipes for his booth at the fair. He tried to cover a wide range of tastes for all different kinds of animals, though he did concentrate on rabbit specialties given that was going to be the majority of his customers. Gideon was his Guinee Fox for the omnivore and carnivore treats. Tom and a couple other Hopps bunnies came over a couple of times to try out the caramel carrot sticks, pickled carrots and Grilled carrot dishes. He made several kinds of meat skewers with fish and chicken, banana slugs, snails and crickets. He tried all kinds of subtle to exotic spices, curries, miso and peppers. He also made several kinds of skewers of veggies, alfalfa, and grains made into a loaf, adapting the sauces and spices, sweet and savory to the particular vegie flavors using Tom and his siblings to help him fine tune them.

His goal was to have a wide range of items going into the festival and then adjust them based on feedback, hopefully he could tune into the tastes of the local population. He’d tried most of the restaurants in town over the last year, but he wanted to see how far he could push the town’s appetites into new territories.

Gideon had no complaints, dinner was something new and exciting every night. Though if he did have a complaint, it was that Arto was so obsessed with the cooking that he was too tired to do much more than snuggle at bed time. Still, having the wolf to hold as the days and nights grew cooler still made him the happiest fox in the world as far as he was concerned.

The day of the festival setup arrived, and though Gideon was busy helping the Hopps booth himself, Arto had gotten some of the Hopps kin to help him with his. It turned out that the booth was not “on the way to the pie judging area”, it was on the way to the porta potties. That old bunny had swindled him! But it probably still meant traffic, and there was nothing else he could do about it now.

The booth was provided but it was run down and the paint was peeling, so they painted it up real nice and made a sign above that said “Omnivorous”. The display portion of the booth was separated into two clearly separated sections labeled Carnivorous and Herbivorous, then painted up a lot of little price signs for all the different snack foods he would have out.

Some of the younger kits didn’t know what the big words meant so they convinced Arto to paint little pictures of sheep, bunnies and goats on one side and wolves, foxes and cats on the other side. It was a long day already, but Arto still had to go home and prep all the food for onsite cooking in the case of the skewers or outright make the other snack items before bed.

Opening day, Gid had finished his baking and stocking the Hopps’ booth and helped Arto set up the Omnivorous booth. He then helped the fox mammal the booth for the day. 

Opening day was big, the grounds were crowded and everyone was in a good mood. There were games and skits and local bands, something somewhere was happening all day long. And the food! So much food, some for judging, some for eating. Arto’s stand was packed with stuff, but very few of the festival goers were stopping by. The few carnivores here and there loved the meat skewers, Arto was happy for that, but overall the sales were low.

Arto was starting to lose his enthusiasm when Mr. and Mrs. Hopps came by with a small gathering of family, they were taking a break from their booth, another shift filling in for them so they could see the festival for themselves. . “How’s it going Arto?” Stu said. “My these smell nice” Bonnie added as she picked out a grilled carrot with butter and onions.

“Hi there Mr. and Mrs. Hopps and all the little hopplings, take anything you want, on the house.”

“Why thank ya kindly” Stu replied as he took a giant pickled carrot from a tub. “Sales good for ya?”

“Well the carnivore side is doing ok, but the rabbits and sheep don’t seem to want to come by and try anything. I don’t think they trust me or something. They just sort of look at the food, then me then keep going.”

“Hmm, you might need to do a little huckstering ya know. Call them out, tell them what you got! Like that gentleman is doing over there trying to sell those ‘magick’ towels. Also, I’ll tell ya what, I’ll send over all the Hopps’ throughout the day and if you give them something for free, I’ll tell them to be sure to walk around with it and tell everyone how good it is and where they can get one. It’s like the big fair! Ya gotta hustle to make the sales, at least when you’re a complete unknown anyway. Heck we sold Gideon’s pies for years before anyone knew a fox was making them.”

“That sounds like a plan Mr. Hopps, thank you so much! Gid, would you do the er, huckstering? That way I can concentrate on the cooking, besides you’re a lot more well known as a trusty cook than I am.”

“Well ah’ll shore give it a go woofy, we can make this work!”

Gideon wasn’t too used to public speaking himself but it wasn’t too long before he had the hang of shouting out a lyrical “Get yer pickled carrots heeeere!” Along with the Hopps family members greasing the crowd, the sales slowly started to pick up. By night fall Arto had sold out of most of the prepped food. Only a few customers really told him what they liked or didn’t like, but just keeping track of what sold better or worse was valuable info.

The rest of the week, Arto mostly worked by himself as Gideon did still have his own shop to run. He learned how to huckster, overcoming his shyness for raising his voice. He got to meet most of the carnivores in the area and talk to them about what they liked or had trouble getting food-wise out in the country. He also got to know a lot more of the town’s herbivores.

Sunday evening was the festival cleanup, Arto packed his unsold products and prep items and drug everything back to the apartment in a wagon. He trudged all the perishables up to the apartment then collapsed on the couch where Gid was watching something mindless on the TV.

“Aw ya shoulda told me ya were packen up! Ah’da come help”

“It’s ok Gid, you and everyone else did enough to help me this week. Besides, if I’m going to start a restaurant I’ll need to be able to handle this kind of work every day, at least at first. I better get used to it.”

“A restaurant?!? So that’s what this was all about.”

“Yup, I did good, $3500 after booth rental and ingredients, and I learned a ton. I think I can plan out a menu for an omnivorous restaurant, tuned to local tastes to get things going, then maybe expand it a bit for travelers on the Tri-Burrows train line. Only thing is, it’ll take a lot more than $3500 to start up a business as you well know I’m sure.”

“Ah yer right about that.”

“Well, I don’t want to think about this anymore tonight, I just want a low key snuggle and a good night sleep.”

“Ah here ya there too, ah’ll give ya a nice relaxin’ massage ta ease ya ta sleep.”

“Thanks Gid, I love my purr fox.” Arto said as he buried the top of his head into Gideon’s chest fur and rubbed it against him while Gideon worked his shoulders with his paws.

-xXx-  
On one side of a very large but currently mostly empty table sat Gideon and Arto. Across from them sat Stu and Bonnie and several of the older sons and daughters of the pair, including Tom. In between them were 10 plates with various herbivorous meals on them, dinners like an elevated version of Mrs. Hopps famous Hopps’ vegetable lasagna, lunch sandwiches with cooked vegetables like carrots and squash with flavorful dressings, along with various sides he had tuned for the festival goers a couple of weeks ago.

Arto started handing the plates over to the rabbit at the end of the row and they took a bite, then passed it down till all 10 plates were back on the table and mostly empty.

“Well, what do you think?” Arto asked in his quiet way.

“Well, you sure do know how to cook”, Stu commented.

Bonnie was next to speak up, “Yes, it was all wonderful Arto. Thank you.”

Then the rest of the clan spoke up and were mostly very positive and excited about the food.

“Well I’m very glad you all liked it, thank you for the compliments, but of course I didn’t come by to just give you a free meal. Could we go somewhere private and talk for a bit Mr. Hopps?” Arto asked with extreme politeness in his tone.

“Of course Arto, follow me into my office. Gid, you come too”, the three of them excused themselves from the table and headed through a hallway to the right of the dining room and then through door into Mr. Hopps home office. The Rabbit took a seat behind his desk and made himself look like a big time business bunny while the two canines sat in chairs across from him.

Stu looked at the pair with a bit of a frown. “So, you want a loan to start a restaurant. You two know that I’m not the first bank of Bunnyburrow right? I did you a favor Gideon because you proved yourself to me over years of hard work. I could trust you completely and it was no question to help you like I did. This though… Arto I like you a lot and you can certainly cook. But a restaurant, it’s risky, and expensive, and well, I just don’t really know you that well. Have you tried to get a loan through a bank?”

“Yes, Mr. Hopps, I tried through the First Bank of Bunnyburrow, but… not being a Burrow native, and putting in a pred friendly restaurant, they didn’t even entertain the idea. I also tried to get a loan in the city, but they weren’t keen on funding something out in the country and didn’t understand why I didn’t get a loan local to the city I was going to build in.”

Stu Hopps sighed and said, “You know, you’re asking for the entire net profit of my farm for an entire year. If you can’t pay it back…”

“If I default on the loan, I will come work for you for however long it takes to pay it off. I can work deals for you in the city, take care of all sales and distribution, it’s what I was doing for my career till now. Please Mr. Hopps, I know I can do this!” Arto was starting to tear up. Mr. Hopps was his last chance to get financing.

“Well it’s not like I don’t have the money, I just want to be sure that I’m not tossing it into the furnace…” Stu let out a sigh and shook his head… “Maybe I should start a bank, might be less work than running a farm. Alright Arto, I’ll draw up a contract, there will be a stipulation that if you default, you will come work for me until the loan is paid off.” 

Stu got up off of his desk chair and came around front to shake Arto’s paw. “Come by next week and I’ll have everything ready to sign and will have a check for you to deposit at the Bunnyburrow back. The check will only be good there and only for deposit to a business account. You work hard now, make this thing work for the both, well for all three of us okay?”

Atro shook the rabbits paw and replied, “I’ll do my best, you won’t be disappointed!” 

“Congrats Arto, I know you can do it.” Gideon added and gave him a warm hug. 

“Alright you two, enough of that, now scat, I gotta explain this to Bonnie now…”

The canine duo drove home as happy as they could be, they couldn’t wait to get home to celebrate. Arto had bought a bottle of Champagne to celebrate the day he got a loan, if he got a loan, so the pair got home as quickly as they could, tossed their clothing all over the living room and opened the bottle.

POP! “Hey watch it, ya almost hit meh with that thing!” Gideon mockingly complained. Arto filled two large glasses with the bubbly and they headed to the couch. “Here’s ta ya success!” Gideon clanked his glass on Arto’s, “And here’s to my sexy pie fox who will hopefully stick with me through the turmoil of getting the business up and running!”

They both took large swigs of their glasses and stared at each other for a second. Gid put his glass down and put his paws up to the wolf’s face, He ran his paw fingers over the top of Arto’s head, his arms folding the wolf’s black tipped ears flat, then allowing them to spring back to attention and he continued to run his paws down the back of the wolfs neck. “You are such a beautiful creature Arto, I still can’t believe that were mates.”

Gideon put his muzzle against Arto’s, “Hmmm, you taste like champagne Mr. Woofy” Gideon said while licking at the wolf’s muzzle. Arto returned the licking, slurping at the fox’s muzzle in return, licking lovingly at his nose and lips. The wolf brought his glass up over Gideon’s head and carefully started to pour the champagne over the foxes muzzle while he licked at him trying to get it all before any spilled on the couch. 

“Om mah gosh that tickles!” Gid said as he used both front paws to rub his muzzle to get all the bubbles out. “Hey, maybe we should put a towel down on the couch this time?” Gid said getting up. He came back with a large drying towel from the bathroom and laid it over the cushions. “Okay my white ball of fluff, let’s see how you like it!” Gid motioned for Arto to lie on his back on the towel. Gideon positioned himself between the wolf’s legs and put his head down to the wolf’s soft area between his legs. He nuzzled the soft fur for a bit, sniffing at his maleness, then dribbled his own glass of champagne over the wolf’s sheath while he licked it off.

“Arg! That tingles something fierce Gid.”

“Oooh?” the fox cooed. He used two fingers to open the slit at the top of Arto’s white sheath, He carefully dropped a bit of the champagne into it. 

Arto’s paws clenched at the couch at the intense tingling sensation, then relaxed and murred as a warm fox tongue pushed inside and licked the fizzy liquid out of him giving way to a warm rubbing sensation.

Gideon then licked two of his paw fingers till they were slick and wet, then he carefully worked them into Arto’s sheath opening. Once inside, he spread his fingers till he could see the tip of the wolf’s cock nestled deep inside… The wolf was squirming a bit. “Ready for this sweetie?” Gideon asked.

“I think so” the wolf replied as he pre clenched the couch cushions. Gideon poured about a shot glass worth of the champagne right down into the wolf’s sheath.

“Ack! Too much!” Arto almost howled. Gideon leaned down and stuck his tongue between his fingers and down into Arto’s sheath, once inside he slipped his fingers out and the fox licked and slurped at the canine penis, pushing his tongue all the way down inside, licking all of the champagne out.

As the almost burning sensation of the bubbles subsided, it was replaced by the warm stroking of Gideon’s tongue. The dichotomy of the two sensations had the wolf’s head spinning, or was that the champagne he drank? Whatever the case his cock was swelling fast, pretty soon there was no room for a fox tongue and a swollen wolf cock in the tight space. Gideon let his tongue follow the wolf’s erection out of the sheath, licking along the underside while gently holding it up with a paw.

“Hey how about some more bubbly? Gideon asked. 

“Sure, just don’t pour it anywhere else inside me I don’t know if I can take it”

Gideon snickered and poured the rest of the bottle into each of their glasses. They both took large swigs and Gid went back to nuzzling the wolf’s member, but Arto pushed him back saying “Your turn!” 

Arto pushed his nose into the fox’s crotch, sniffing along the side of his sheath, “You smell so good Gid, I can’t get enough of your foxy scent. He sniffed around between the fox’s legs. Gid could feel the warm air of his breath through his fur. He laid back, his head spinning a little and let the wolf nuzzle his soft parts. Soon the fox was also peeking, Arto rubbed his nose on the wet tip, his breath warm on the bare underside. Gideon groaned and bucked his hips some, pushing himself into the wolf’s mouth. Arto took him in and suckled him till he was completely swollen. 

Arto then turned around so his rear end was near Gideon’s muzzle. At first, Gid thought the wolf wanted to 69 but instead Arto raised his tail and put his rump down on his nose. Gideon replied with a muffled, “I see…” his muzzle buried deep in the deep three way valley of fluff under the wolf’s tail. Gid used his tongue on the wolf, licking at the soft ring of his tail hole. Arto almost lost his balance it felt so good, he’d never had anyone lick him there before and he couldn’t believe how good it felt, so soft and so warm. 

Arto was in his own little world, his cock swollen and laying on the fox’s chest, drooling pre into his golden fur. He slowly humped into Gideon’s fur as Gideon continued to nuzzle and lick under his tail. Finally The Fox had had enough of being ignored, “Well if you like that so much, let’s see how ya like this!”

Gideon pulled himself up out from under the wolf and got on his knees behind him, “Ah hope ya ready for this!” Gid said with a bit of a slur as he aimed his cock up under the wolf’s tail. Arto wagged happy as a puppy, his tail brushing against the fox’s chest. Gideon worked the tip of his cock into the wolf, he was tight, but the snug warmth beaconed the fox, he hugged the wolf around his hips and pushed his cock all the way inside. 

“Ugh, oh Arto… ah can’t…” Gideon was having a hard time forming words as he humped the larger wolf. He laid his head down on the wolf’s back and snuggle humped him from behind with his eyes closed. Just one selfish goal in mind, to fill his mate with his cum. It wasn’t long till he could feel the warmth rising from between his legs, it was almost time. The heat spread through his limbs and he kept pushing his cock into the warm mammal he had his paws wrapped around.

Without a thought of pausing or prolonging the mating, Gideon let himself cum on the schedule his body had set. He gripped the wolf around the waist and pushed himself as deep as he could go as he came inside his fluffy warm body. It was the first time Arto had experienced the feeling of having someone’s cock pulsing in his rear end as they came, a warm feeling ofsatisfaction came over him as the fox completed his mating.

Gideon’s head was swimming with alcohol and endorphins… he slipped off of the wolf’s back and out of the Arto’s rear end, sitting back on the couch, leaving a trail of fox cum along the way. Gid had so enjoyed his own mating though he had left Arto hanging, literally. The poor wolf was still stiff and pulsing with every heartbeat. He turned to face the fox and Gid noticed the large red cock between his legs and slurred, “Aw Arto, ah’m sorry, lemmie finish ya up.”

Arto brought his cock up to the fox’s muzzle and Gideon stared purring. He licked and suckled his tip, using his paws to run up and down the very wet and slick sides, Arto had been pre-ing the entire time. Gideon rotated his muzzle around the wolf, as his tongue wrapped around his shaft. He smells so good the fox thought to himself, the wolf’s male scent strong in his nose… 

Gid reached behind the wolf with a paw and worked a couple of paw fingers under the wolf’s tail. He was wet and loose back there and his fingers slipped inside easily. He wiggled his fingers as he licked at the wolf’s shaft, soon Arto started making some quiet murring noises and Gid knew he was close. He pushed a third finger inside the wolfs fluffy rump and reached downwards as much as he could to try to reach the wolf’s prostate, Arto started to stiffen up and Gid’s tipsy mind decided to indulge himself a little more.

Gid used his free paw to lift the canines cock up and stroke him at muzzle height while licking at just the underside of the tip. The excited wolf was about to release and started to drool a bit of white cloudy semen before the contractions started, Gid tasted it, then lowered his muzzle so that the tip of the wolf’s cock was pointed straight at the top of it just as the wolf came. 

Arto’s tail hole clamped down on the fox’s fingers hard and he squirted his hot cum out onto the fox’s muzzle. Arto let out a stifled yowl as he came and Gid moved his muzzle around under him covering himself with the wolf’s emissions. Finally the canine stopped cumming and Gid suckled the last of it gently out of him before letting go of Arto’s member completely. Lastly, he let his other paw slowly slip out of the wolf’s rear end.

Gid brought both paws up to his muzzle, coated and slippery and just ran his pads through the slick fur while laying back and purring. Arto turned to face the Gideon with the biggest smile on his face till he saw the fox’s messy muzzle. “Aw gid… what was the towel for then?” Arto said looking at him in disbelief. 

Gideon reached out with a pair of wet paws towards Arto saying, “Gimme a kiss!”

“No!” Arto barked in surprise as he jumped backwards. He then grabbed the towel with his teeth and yanked it out from under the fox’s rump and flung it at his head with a single swipe of his neck. 

Gideon caught the towel and wiped his paws on it, “Aw, alright”, he rubbed his face and muzzle with it and leaned back, letting the afterglow, the wolf’s warm scents, and the champagne were swirling through him all at once. Arto was feeling tired himself and laid down using used the fox’s softly furred rump as a pillow. The exhausted pair were soon fast asleep for the night.


	3. New business and old friendes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arto builds his new business and Gideon and Arto host some old friends.

The next few weeks were a frantic blur for the white wolf, meetings with architects, contractors, real-estate agents. Arto had debated putting the restaurant in the center of the city, but rent was going to be high and the layout constrained by existing property. The property next to Gideon’s shop was an abandoned hardware store, and it wasn’t just convenient for him, it was nearer the train station and he really needed to capitalize on the layover crowd for additional customers. Even then it was only a 10 minute walk from the bustling 6 blocks of down town Bunnyburrow. Given that his plan was to create an irresistible source of lunch and dinner food, the short walk shouldn’t keep people away. (He hoped)

The old hardware store was razed for construction of the new building. Everything was set to go, Arto now needed to go to Zootopia itself to start setting up supply lines for everything other than fresh produce. He also hoped to hire a quality culinary school graduate for his head Chef, so he needed to do a lot of interviews and tasting while he was there. He was also going to scout out the more successful places to eat, lunch and dinner, and see what made their menu’s tick.

Arto was tossing folded clothing into a suitcase while Gideon lounged on the bed with several pillows under his neck to prop him up. “So how long are ya goin’ ta be gone?”

“At least a week, maybe 2, hopefully no more than that. You know I really wish you would get a smartphone. I’ve offered to buy you one!”

“Aw I dunno how to make all that fancy stuff work, just make sure ta come back that’s all.”

“I came back last time, just in the nick of time too! So don’t worry about me, I got more than ever here to come back too. But just in case, I know you will get to worrying, I talked with Tom and asked him to come spend time with you here. Keep you company and he has a cell phone that we can talk on whenever you want.”

“Tom? Uh, will he be staying here?”

“Sure, if you want, I told him he can sleep on the couch, it’s nice and comfy. And sigh, if you get antsy for, you know... “company” I gave him permission to give you a rabbit fur rubdown which seemed to make him rather happy.”

“Arto!” 

“It’s ok I know you, I just don’t want you to get too depressed without me around. Okay?”

“Well ah appretiate ya lookin’ out fer meh, but I’ll be fine, really.”

Arto zipped up the suit case, then looked around thinking about what he might have forgotten to pack. “Well I think that’s it, I better head to the station and wait for the train.”

“Right now? Just a sec….” Gid hopped off the bed and put on his shorts and a shirt that was lying on the floor. “Ah’m commin’ with.”

Gid followed Arto to the train station and waited for him to check in. The east bound Burrow line train was already pulling into the station. Gideon raised his paws and wrapped them around the wolf’s short fuzzy ears, squeezing them gently. “Gonna miss ya. But best of luck with everything in the big city.”

Arto hugged Gideon and gave him a kiss before turning and boarding the train. “See you in a week or two!” Gideon waved as he boarded, then watched the train leave the station. 

Later that night as the pudgy baker fox was finishing off a bowl of carrot soup that Mrs. Hopps had brought him last time she visited, there was a soft knocking on the outside door. Gid got himself up off the couch and answered it. As he suspected from the soft sound of the knocking, it was Tom. “Hello there Tom, come on in, Arto told me he talked ya in ta comin’ and keepin’ yer eye on meh. I suspect he didn’t have ta twist yer tail too much though.”

Tom smiled at the naked fox in the doorway and scampered into the apartment, tossing his pants and shirt into the corner of the room he hopped up on the couch and took a seat like he lived there. “Nope!” Tom said with a big smile.

“Ya wanna beer or somthin’?”

“Go ahead, I’m ok” Tom replied.

“This is good stuff, ever had a Amber Snout? Mah favorite.” Gideon plopped himself on the couch and chugged at the bottle. “So Tom ya find a boyfriend yet?” 

“No not really, there’s a guy I sometimes make out with but it doesn’t seem to be going anywhere” 

“Well hang in there, ya a nice looking rabbit from what ah can tell! You’ll find a nice catch sooner or later.”

“That’s nice of you to say Gid, thanks”, Tom beamed at the praise from the fox.

“Ah well it’s the truth, nothing ta thank me for. So uh how are things going at home? With the family and all?”

“Oh fine, we got a whole LGBT task force and group sessions to help with coping if people need it. At this point I go to help others more than for myself though.”

“That’s awesome ta hear Tom, Glad ya getting comfortable in ya fur as they say. It shore took me long enough, years and years, but I dinna have anyone ta talk to about it neither.”

“Aw you’re a sweet fox Gideon, I can’t believe it took ya so long to find a mate!” 

“Well not bein’ a bunneh makes it a lot harder in this part a the world ya know.”

Tom scooted over and leaned up against Gideon’s leg and laid his head in the Fox’s lap, “Yeah I can see that.” 

Gideon continued to drink his beer and casually skritched Toms belly. The two said nothing more and Gideon was soon drifting off to sleep. Being Gideon, he didn’t much care where he slept if it was comfortable enough so he just laid his head down on a pillow and went to slept there on the couch.

Tom sat up and looked the fox over carefully as he slept. He was so much larger than he was, sharper teeth, big paws with powerful claws. He gently petted the fox’s hip, feeling his fur, admiring his thick red coat and bushy tail. He then reached up and carefully lifted the corner of the fox’s upper lip, exposing one of his largish canines. A chill went down the rabbit’s spine.

Tom started rubbing on himself a bit as he ran his paw softly down through Gideon’s chest fur as he slept. Tom rolled over and laid his head back down on the side of Gideon’s leg. The fox’s body moved a bit back and forth under his head as he breathed slowly. He could hear the fox’s breath going in and out of his nose. Tom’s face was just a few inches away from Gideon’s fat velvety furred sheath. The rabbit stared at it as he rubbed and stroked himself to a quick orgasm, catching it all in his furred paw… 

Tom got up and quietly washed his paws in the sink, then turned the lights off and came back to the couch. He curled up against the back of the big fox’s legs and went to sleep with a smile on his muzzle.

-xXx-

Gid and tom spent the week together; Tom even helped out in the bakery some, though mostly he just hung out in the apartment on his phone or watching TV. 

Arto would call most evenings and keep Gideon up to speed on what he was doing. And Gideon would relay information or questions the contractor had about the building progress. Everything was proceeding smoothly so far and they both kept their paw fingers crossed.

At night Tom would usually wait for Gideon to fall asleep then crawl into the bed or onto the couch with him and curl up against him to sleep. Gid found it cute and didn’t mind at all. One night Tom even brought over another male bunny named Rhubarb. His coat was surprisingly reddish brown, almost fox colored in the light. He was a little nervous about Gideon but the Fox’s easy going charm disarmed him pretty quick. 

The two spend most of the evening snuggling and kissing, Gideon found it insanely cute, he’d never really watched a pair of rabbits snuggle before. Before he could even reach the point of being embarrassed about watching them, Tom was on top of the reddish male and humping him from behind! 30 seconds later the two were lying on their backs panting. Glossy pink penises poking through their fur and slowly receding back into it.

Gideon was dying to say… something. A joke? A compliment? But he just couldn’t think of anything that couldn’t be taken wrongly so he just smiled at the two. 

Tom came up to him with half lidded eyes and spoke softly, “So big fox, did you enjoy the show?” 

“Uh well it sure was, and I apologize for this, but it was mighty cute watchin’ ya if ah can say so.”

“Aw that’s ok, but were you enjoying it?” Tom asked again as he placed a paw on Gideon’s sheath to see if he was even a little bit stiff and was disappointed by the lack swelling. The rabbit removed his paw and used the space between his big toe and the next one to stroke the fox’s sheath while continuing to try to get him aroused. “So would you like a good bunny rubbing? You seemed to enjoy that a lot once before”.

“Ah can honestly say that ah did enjoy that, Arto did too ah believe.”

“Soooo? Arto said if it was ok with you he was fine with it.” Tom then whispered quietly, “I kind of promised Rhubarb that he could get a close up look at a fox penis if he came over with me tonight.” Tom said hanging his head with a bit of embarrassment.

“Is that so?” Gideon’s eyes perked up. “Well then if’n ah’m doin ya’ll a favor, then ah guess you can do all the work then!” Gid said with a smile.

“Really? Well that’s fine! We’ll both help, wont we Rhubard?”

“Uh sure Tom, er, he won’t bite will he?”

“Not unless ya want me too!” Gideon said while baring his teeth, causing poor Rhubarb to flinch. “Aw sorry bun buns, ah didn’t mean ta scare ya, this fox is gentle as a lamb. Ah like ya fur color, very handsome. Come on over and give Tom a paw and I’ll let ya see what a fox looks like.”

Rhubarb came up beside Tom and the two rabbits began to paw massage his sheath together. Gideon leaned back and relaxed, letting the bunnies play with his foxy male parts. Thinking of Arto’s paws on him he swelled quickly. Rhubarb made an audible gasp as the top of Gid’s cock showed. “It’s so thick” he tried to whisper quietly to Tom. “Told ya!” Tom whispers back. Tom Puts both paws on each side of the fox’s sheath and pulls it downward, exposing more of Gid’s penis, making the red bunny’s eyes go even wider.

Tom began to lick the canine below his tip. The big fox purred at the warm licking, still swelling, his cock almost completely visible. Gid reached down to pull his sheath over his knot exposing his full length to the rabbit’s wide eyes. Rhubard exclaimed a bit louder than before, “I could never fit that thing in me, it’s even bigger than you said it was and I didn’t believe you then!”

“No one is asking you to take a fox under the tail, he likes… our fur.”

Gideon was amused then embarrassed by the rabbit’s conversation and the way they were acting as if he wasn’t even there. The bunnies ran their soft fur paw pads up and down the canine’s penis. Gid grunted at the tingly softness of their dense fur, making the skin of his cock extra sensitive.

“Ok Rhubarb, time to make this fox happy. Here, hold his cock up while I lay on his belly. There, now let it rest on my belly. And you come up and rub your belly against the two of us, that’s it.” Rhubarb did as he was told and the two rabbits now had Gideon’s cock completely trapped in their soft dense belly fur. The rabbits nuzzled each other as they moved up and down with the canine cock between them. 

Gideon pictured himself with Arto, rubbing himself between the wolf’s legs, he imagined kissing his muzzle and licking at his tongue, the wolf’s big blue eyes staring back at him. The rabbits kept up a good pace and the building of the strange itchy/tingly feeling around his penis from thousands of dense hairs ticking his cock began to intensify. The thousand points of tingle blurred into one giant peak of hot pleasure just before his cock started pulsing with strong contractions. Spurts of thick, hot canine semen erupted from the tip, spreading out into the bunnies fur as they continued to grate their bodies against him. 

Finally Gideon’s body went limp and he laid back on the couch catching his breath. The rabbits slowly removed themselves from the fox, being careful not to step on anything delicate that belonged to him. “I have to admit that I didn’t believe you about just how much, um.. wetness there would be.” The reddish rabbit said as he ran a paw through the thickly soaked fur on his chest, he stared at the pearlescent cloudy white fluid in his paw, it looked so much like his did, smelled nearly the same too, there was just a hundred times as much of it. 

“Hey Gid, can we use your shower?” Tom asked.

“Of course Tom, ya dun need ta ask such a thing at a time like this… and… thanks guys, that was nice.”

“Our pleasure!” Tom shouted back as they were heading off to the shower, leaving the fox to nap in the living room.

Tom started the water running but then turned to Rhubarb and asked, “Are you as turned on as I am right now?” Rhubarb just nodded his head. Tom guided him to his back on the floor and laid on top of him, utilizing the still warm fox emissions they slid their wet bellies against each other till they were both erect. Tom then slipped his cock under Rhubarbs tail while making sure his belly fur was rubbing the red rabbit’s penis, they humped each other once more as the foxes slippery fluids filled the space between their body parts. The rabbits quickly came in and on each other. The pair finally drug themselves into the shower almost completely exhausted but exceptionally happy.

-xXx-

Rain. Dammit. Arto was waiting under the eaves of the train station facing the platform waiting for the noon train to show up. More than a month had passed and the construction on the restaurant was complete. A couple of friends from Zootopia were on their way out for the grand opening. The weather had caused a lot of last minute delays at the work site so he wasn’t the biggest fan of it right now. Miraculously it began to taper off as the train pulled into the station. He walked out onto the wet platform and smiled, excited to see his friends for the first time in over a year.

Switching his gaze back and forth between the three train car doors that opened, he finally saw them, a pair of timber wolves, one pure white and the other light grey/brown with dark points. “Gary! Larry! Over here!” Arto yelled. The wolves saw him and trotted over with their bags. They hugged Arto one at a time and nuzzled each other’s necks.

“It’s so good to see you guys, I missed you so much!” Arto barked happily.

“Aw that’s sweet of you Arto, you always were the emotional one.” Gary said.

“Same for me, it’s been way too long.” Larry added.

“I’m so glad you could make it out for my grand opening!” Arto continued as he hugged the pair of them again. “Well let’s get back to my apartment before it starts raining again, we can talk then.”

The three of them walked down to the main road then headed east, a couple of minutes later they were passing the restaurant and Arto stopped to show it to them. It was in the Bunnyburrow style with soft rounded corners in every part of the design but with a bit of Art Deco flair. On the front was a sign, as yet unlit that said “Omnivore” In fancy script, along with artsy icons of vegetables, spices and fish.

The front was landscaped nicely, the entire building was done and inspected and the kitchen had been checked out, put through its paces. Arto, his new head chef, cooks and wait staff, were just waiting for the big day tomorrow.

They continued on over to the bakery. Gideon decided to spruce up the front of his shop as well so it didn’t look dingy next to the Arto’s place and had all new landscaping, though with a lot more flowers along the front and sides of the building. Arto lead them around the back to the stairway up to the apartment.

“You live above a bakery?” Gary asked.

“Yeah, well I’m mates with the proprietor of the bakery so this is really his house but we live here together.”

“M-Mates? You never told us you had a mate!” Larry said somewhat astonished. 

“I didn’t? Oh I meant to… It must have slipped my mind with all the restaurant worry.” Arto was laughing to himself though, he’d wanted to surprise them with the news.

Gary and Larry looked at each other with bewilderment. How on earth did Arto land a mate, and especially way out here? Was it a rabbit?!? And was it male? Noooo, not infamously ‘not gay’ Arto… It must be a female right?

Arto unlocked the door and led them inside, “Make yourselves at home, we got a futon for you to sleep on behind the couch. You can put your things on the shelf over there. Sorry it’s not a grand accommodation but I hope you’ll be comfortable”, Arto said as he casually removed his clothing and set them on a shelf next to the door which the pair had bought recently just for that purpose.

The Wolves were about to lose their minds. First, the apartment positively reeked of Fox, male fox. The same scent they had smelled on Arto himself at much lower concentrations when they hugged at the train station, combined with the fact that Arto had unceremoniously stripped naked in front of them as if it was an everyday occurrence. Was it? And his mate was a male fox?!?!?

“Alright, I can see it in your eyes. First, yes, my mate is a fox, a male fox. His name is Gideon and we are insanely in love. Second, yes, I am naked. You remember I used to frequent the Mystic River Oasis right? Well there’s nothing like that out here so our apartment is sort of a defacto naturalist zone. Feel free to disrobe if you’re comfortable.”

The two wolves just stared at Arto with their jaws hanging open, then at each other, then Arto again. “You have a lot of talking to do mister” Gary said as he took his pants off. Larry was smiling big and already undressed by the time Gary had finished talking.

“Well, have a seat. I’ll make some tea and I think we have a couple of Gideon’s tarts around here that are still fresh. If not I’ll go get some… Ah here we go.”

Gary sat on the couch in Arto’s usual spot, he could smell his scent and didn’t want to sit in the fox’s preferred spot before meeting him. Larry sat between his legs and Gary hugged him as they leaned back into the cushions. Arto brought the tarts and tea over and took a seat on Gideon’s side of the couch. 

“Alright wolfy, spill it. We’ve known you for, what, 10 years now? And for the last 9 before you left us and the city behind for work reasons, you insisted at least a thousand times you weren’t gay, every time we tried to set you up or pointed out someone cute at a club, it was the same story. Never mind you certainly acted like it and you loved us and the clubs and shopping and never had a girlfriend ever. You were the biggest male fag hag there ever was!”

“Okay, okay! I get it. I’m kind of ashamed of it all now, though I can’t say that I’m sorry about it, since I was able to stay unattached until Gideon came along. It’s worked out so well between us... it must have been fate.”

“So you met this fox, sorry, Gideon, and like you snapped gay all of a sudden at the sight of him? He must be some looker!”

“It was nothing like that, not even close. And Gid, well I think he’s the cutest thing that ever lived, but he probably wouldn’t need to beat the other males off with a stick at one of those meat market clubs of yours.” Arto sighed, “Long story short, I was transferred out here to the middle of nowhere. There was hardly any other preds around, and of those mostly cats which I never really sparked on.”

“One day I was exploring the town and wandered into the bakery below and there was this cute pudgy baker fox manning the counter. Being another canine we really hit it off as friends at first, I was so glad to have someone to talk too finally!”

“After a while I ended up moving in, we were just good roommates, though I knew he wanted more. It was obvious but I would politely turn him down. He was so sweet though and playfully ribbed me about it a lot, kind of like you two used to.”

“And would be right now if you weren’t telling us this fantastic yarn of a story”, Gary interjected.

“It’s all true! I swear! Anyway, after living together for 10 months or so, and instituting the ‘Naturalist Sundays’ along the way which became everyday at some point. And after the most insane amount of teasing between us.. well I still couldn’t get over the fact that I wasn’t gay you know?”

Larry sighed heavily, “Oh we know…”

Well one night he had an old friend over, someone he had coupled with before, just for fun really. Well they spent the night and I could hear them in the other room and I swear my heart felt like it was going to explode. I was so upset, and I didn’t even really know why? Isn’t that crazy?”

“Yes. I mean no!”

“Shush! Let him continue”

“I was kind of a dick to his friend the next day, I felt bad. Gid gave me a talking too, I felt worse. Finally that night they were about to go at it again and that was it. There was no way I was going to sit out here, oh I was sleeping on the couch back then, while I listened to the fox, sigh, the fox that I loved with all my heart, mate with someone else and not me. I barged in and his friend was just seconds away from mounting him.”

“Unbelievable”

“SHUSH!”

“They both saw the pained look on my face and his friend smiled and politely excused himself from the room and I broke down and professed my love for him.”

The wolves looked at him with narrowed eyes and skepticism dripping from their faces. 

“What? It’s true! It still took a lot of effort and faith on his part for Gid to break through my ‘no touching’ barrier, the poor fox. Somehow he did though and we mated that night. We’ve been a couple ever since.”

The wolf couple sat in disbelief for several seconds. “Well… there’s no doubt that you are living in a fox den. And I did notice the fox and wolf images on your door sign, but… still.... Oh I know! Let’s go sniff the bed, make sure his scent is on there as well as the fox’s!” The two of them hopped off the couch and went through the open bedroom door and began sniffing around. 

Arto was going to protest but, if it would prove to them that he was telling the truth… he let them continue.

They came out of the bedroom perplexed, “Well you are certainly all over in there, the shower, bathroom, bed, closet, but, well that could just be convenience right? I mean there is only one bathroom and shower, and it is large bed. You could just be sharing it as friends.” Gary droned on.

Arto slapped his forehead with a paw.

“So when is this magical fox boyfriend of yours getting home anyway? We can’t wait to meet him now!”

“He should be home sometime soon, depends on the number of customers or orders he has. In the meantime, let’s talk about you two some, what have you guys been up to since I’ve been gone?”

“Well nothing nearly as exciting as you, a supposed new boyfriend, a new job and new restaurant, and just to be clear, as surprising as becoming a chef is, it nothing compared to the boyfriend bit!”

“Veeeery funny”, Arto drolled.

The old friends spent time catching up with their news as they waited for Gideon to close shop.

Later than expected, the inside door to the bakery opened and a bedraggled fox, covered with flour and wearing his blue checkered shirt, jeans and pink shop apron came through the door. Gideon called Arto’s name before noticing the three wolves sitting on the couch. 

“Oh mah gosh, I forgot ya friends were comin’ over ta-day, ah look a mess!”

“It’s ok Gid, come over and say ‘Hi’ to my dear old friends Gary and Larry.”

“Pleased ta meet ya! Welcome ta our home. Uh, ah gotta get cleaned up, ah-ah’ll be right back!” Gideon stammered as he hurried off to take a shower.

Garry and Larry just looked at each other and shrugged a bit.

“Uh you guys! Don’t make this hard on me, everything I said is true I swear!”

“Okay, okay, and you were right, he is cute, even covered with flour. He seems like a sweetie.”

Gideon took a shower as quickly as he could and dried off, not bothering to comb down he came padding out of the bedroom naked and gave his mate a nuzzle kiss. 

“Hey let’s order pizza, I got way too much cooking to do tomorrow.” Arto pipped up.

“Sounds good ta me”, Gideon said as he dug a couple of beers out of the fridge, bending over and wagging his tail for Arto’s sake as usual. Then remembering the guests he somehow forgot were there just that second. His ears laid back and he grabbed two more beers quickly and joined Arto on the couch.

“Ta Arto and his new business” Gideon said as he raised his beer. The others followed and Larry added, “And to his lovely new mate Gideon!”. Gideon blushed as they clinked bottles again. 

The four of them drank and ate and talked the rest of the evening away, getting to know each other better.

-xXx-

Opening day! Thankfully the day was dry and a little warmer than most of the previous week. Arto got up early, not having gotten much sleep the night before, he was nervous. There was nothing to worry about really, everything had been taken care of, planned, the employees were all set to show up at noon and start prepping. It was Friday and a work day for Gideon so he was already down in the bakery. Gary and Larry were snoozing on each other in the living room.

Arto showered and primped and put on some casual clothing. The noise woke the wolf boys and they were just sitting up bleery eyed as Arto came out of the bedroom.

“Hey, you put on clothing, no fair…”

“Aw sorry Larry, I’m just kind of antsy about the opening today.”

“I was just foolin ya, but now I feel out of place so I’m going to get dressed”

“So you guys want to go out to eat? There’s a breakfast place not too far from here. I need to burn some time till noon so I don’t go crazy.”

“Ha, sure, you can show us around town while you’re at it!” Gary offered while putting his pants on.

The three wolves left the apartment and walked into the town proper, they made an imposing spectacle as they walked down the street to the chagrin of some of the bunny population. Mostly the older rabbits though, younger residents would smile and wave at them.

The three spend the morning leisurely wandering the town, having breakfast and doing a little window shopping. Bunnyburrow was quaint and pretty and very leisurely paced. Overall it made for a relaxing lifestyle, and the warm day and the clear air and chatting with old friends was relaxing Arto’s nerves considerably.

They arrived back at the restaurant at just about noon. He gave the apartment key to the wolf couple and let them wander or go up to the apartment as they wanted. Arto opened the back door to the kitchen and started turning on the lights. It was time for prep and final staff instructions.

The entire staff showed up on time which made Arto happy. Nebul, his head chef that he had hired from Zootopia, was a Clouded Leopard. Arto didn’t hire him for his looks but, smokes, he was beautiful to look it. He’d actually selected Nebul through a blind taste test given by the school that they do 4 times a year. The Leopard’s own creations most closely matched his own tastes.

Then there was Tom, Hired as the head of the wait staff. He would be the bunny face of Omnivore at the front door. He looked very handsome in his formal wait outfit with bow tie and his ears down in back held together with a black ribbon. He was even allowed to wear his little rainbow paw print ear cuff.

A pair of local rabbit line cooks, a goat bartender, two more bunnies and a sheep wait on staff made up the full brigade. They all stood near the pass as Arto doled out the evenings responsibilities. He then sent the cooks to prep and the wait staff to police, dust and set the dining room and bar area. Arto went to the kitchen to help with the prep.

This was a soft opening and the menu was a small subset culled from the regular menu that would be used starting the next day. They wanted to ease into this a bit, and with so many important invited guests that evening, they wanted the kitchen to be able to focus and not go off into the weeds with a big menu the first day.

Before he knew it, it was almost 5, the planned opening time, Arto excused himself from the kitchen and went up to the apartment to change into his nice suit for the evening. He got back just in time to open the front door to the first guests to arrive… Gary and Larry. “Come on in guys, the bar is over that way”, he pointed. 

The wolves looked around impressed, “how much did this cost you Arto?” 

“Never mind about that! Just have a seat and enjoy yourselves. Oh! And the food is free tonight but not the drinks! I can’t go losing a couple grand on my first day!”

Arto had several platters of Hors d’oeuvres set out on the bar. There were little placards with the names of the dishes on it but also a line of icons on the bottom labeling the food groups contained within. Fish, Chicken, Egg, Milk, Mollusk, Insect, Tofu, Vegetable, Fruit, Nut, Grain, Plant, and Spicy level. So everyone, with all their different diets and tastes, could quickly see if a dish was something they would want. The symbols on the cards mimicked the way the menu items were listed in the regular menu as well.

As the afternoon gave way to evening the place was filling up. The Mayor was there and a food and culture reported from the Bunnyburrow Gazette, as well as a food writer from Better Burrows and Gardens from Zootopia, and even Nebul’s cooking instructor. Several other friends and acquaintances invited locally had shown up. 

Arto greeted everyone and explained the menu and philosophy of the restaurant, that being a nice place where carnivores, herbivores and omnivores could gather and share a fine meal just right for each of their diets. Bringing a little of the city out to the country, catering to all. 

Just then a couple arrived at the nearly full restaurant, a fox and a rabbit holding paws. As they entered through the front door they could see the place was fairly full. “I told you we’d be late you dumb fox! We should have taken the earlier train.” The tall red fox just rolled his green eyes and smiled at Arto with that well known look of Women, am I right?

Arto greeted them, “Welcome to the Omnivore! Don’t worry miss, dinner hasn’t quite started yet. Please enjoy the appetizers on the bar! So is there anyone you might be looking for tonight? I could direct you.”

“You’re Gideon’s… friend right? The place looks amazing. It really does look like someplace you’d find in the city, but with the Bunnyburrow architecture, I like it! Is the Gideon around?” Judy asked.

“Ah, you must be Nick and Judy, welcome! He talks about you guys a lot, he’s proud of knowing you I can tell. He should be here soon, he’s working on some special desserts for tonight”, Arto answered. “Mingle some, dinner will be served soon. I need to check on the kitchen.”

Judy drug nick around the room, introducing him to everyone she knew, which was quite a lot of the residents and staff there. Judy found Tom and gave him a big sisterly hug. “You look so cuuuute!” she cooed at him. He just brushed off the fur she got on his outfit and with a stony butler like expression replied, “Thank you madam, would you like me to show you and your handsome boyfriend to a table?”

“So are Mom and Dad here yet?” 

“Mr. and Mrs. Hopps have not yet arrived.” Tom continued, being as professional as he could be.

“Soooo cuuuuute”, she whispered to Nick as they followed him to a booth. On the way they passed a table with a strangely familiar pair of Timber Wolves seated and holding paws while talking close. Judy turned to Nick and asked quietly, “Those wolves, could they be the same ones…” 

“They sure are. They have to be, small world eh Judes?” 

“Should we say ‘Hi’?”

“That’ll be awkward, though I guess we have to at some point tonight.”

Nick and Judy stopped at the wolves table. “Uh, Hi guys, I just wanted to introduce myself, I’m Judy Hopps and this is my partner Nick Wilde.” 

Gary spoke up, “Hi, I’m Gary and this is my mate Larry, and yes we know who you are, you are more than a little famous.” he said with a bit of a nervous smile.

“Do you mind if we sit for a bit?” Judy asked. 

Nick turned to her and started to say “Judy maybe we should...”

Tom frowned at them and turned his nose up saying, “Fine, seat yourself” and headed back to his station.

“Sure, take a seat. So uh, do you know us? I mean were friends of Arto, but I don’t think we’ve ever met.” Gary said eyeing them cautiously.

“Oh yes we have! Or at least we do know who you are.” Judy said with unabashed glee. 

“Do you remember a certain infamous evening, where you two were guarding the bridge that lead to the old Cliffside hospital?” Judy asked, delighting in making the wolves squirm. “Remember the howl you guys started?”

Gary panicked, “Hey I didn’t start the howl!”

Larry slapped his forehead with a paw.

“I know… I did!” Judy beamed, proud of herself. 

Nick chimed in, “Yup, we were trying to sneak around you and this little rabbit here managed to get the two of you to howl your heads off distracting everyone so we could get across the bridge and inside the hospital.” 

Larry groaned and Gary said, “I thought you had a familiar scent Mr. Fox. So what now, are you going to arrest us? We were just hired by the mayor’s office, we had no idea what was going on!”

“Relax guys, were here for the same reason you are, Just seeing you here suddenly made me want to tease you a little is all. Well I think I see my parents coming in so we’ll be taking our leave. It was nice meeting you for real this time!” Judy extended a paw which they shook with a bit of bewilderment. Nick just saluted them as they left the table to go meet the rabbits at the front door.

Judy bounded over to the front where her mother and father were standing. She pulled them into the dining area and plopped them down in a booth with Nick trailing behind. Tom came by and admonished “That’s not how this works Judy!” and stormed off. 

Bonnie laughed, “Well thank you for saving us anyway, there are so many mammals here! Have you seen Gideon?”

“Not yet, he should be here soon according to Arto.”

“Well it’s good to see you two again.” Bonny took one of Judy’s paws and one of Nick’s in hers. “Are you guys doing well? Any kits on the way yet?” 

“Mom!” 

Nick and Stu both turned away with a paw over their muzzles.

Nick composed himself and blurted out, “Well it’s not for lack of trying anyway, I can tell you that!” He said rather proudly. 

Stu groaned and it was Judy’s turn to look embarrassed…

Just then Gideon came into the dining area from the kitchen, he had delivered his desserts, removed his apron, and quickly washed his paws and face in the bathroom. His wet arms and face looked funny, but less so than being covered in flour and dough like he was a couple of minutes ago. He told Arto he was there then made a beeline over to the Hopps table, taking a chair from another table and wedging himself in between Nick and Stu.

“Oh boy, sorry for the abrupt entrance, ah been workin’ hard all afta noon. Stu, Bonnie, Judy, Nick.”

“Heya Gid, good to see you. So you and a male wolf huh? Wow, I never saw that coming, you really need to sit down with me and tell me the whole story some time.”

“Ah’ll be glad ta Judes, ah’m really happy and ah’m really happy for him too. I’d call him over but he’s so busy making this evening happen, ah dun wanna interrupt him right now. And he couldn’t a done it without Stu here, he really is this towns biggest pred friend!”

“Now you know it’s not like that Gid, It’s because of who you two are, not what you are.” 

“Ah know, but thanks again for ya help.”

A ringing sound cut through the loud conversations across the restaurant. Up at the front station, Tom was ringing a bell to quiet everyone down. “Ahem, Dinner will be served shortly, please take your seats. We have a Carnivore dish of fresh Halibut with a light dashi and fresh Carrot salad as well as a vegetable casserole made from fine Hopps’ farm produce. Please advise your server as to your choice when they arrive at your table. Bon apetit!”

The crowd milled about finding tables, booths or sat at the bar tables. Once seated the conversation was more hushed as orders were taken. Arto was at the pass inspecting every dish as they went out. Due to the limited menu, things ran smoothly in the kitchen even though all of them were rather new to the restaurant game.

The dinner plates were cleared and desserts served in their place. A choice of an Almond cheesecake with raspberries or a Carrot cake with thick shoestring carrots and a caramel toffee glaze.

Once the serving was done, Arto mingled and got everyone’s opinions and chatted the Mayor and the Hopps up. As people finished their desserts, some began to leave. Arto stationed himself at the front door to personally thank them for coming out.

The Mayor was especially impressed, she had high hopes for Arto’s vision and he met them as far as she was concerned. She hoped that this touch of big city class might open up some new opportunities for other businesses from the city. The Hopps were also very pleased with the way the wolf had spent their hard earned money. And he promised them a free meal any time they wanted. 

Everyone seemed generally very pleased with the food and the ambiance and thanked Arto as they left. The kitchen staff cleaned up and had gone home. It was just Gary and Larry, Arto and Gideon, Tom and Nebul. They poured a small glass of sherry for each and had one last toast, “To Omnivore!”

Tom and Nebul then went their separate ways home and the rest of the canines went up to Gideon and Tom’s apartment. It was late and everyone was a little buzzed but still very excited about the way the day went. They declothed and crowded onto the couch, Gary and Larry in each other’s arms nuzzling and Arto with Gid laying against him at the other end.

Larry broke the silence with a slightly slurred outburst, “Ya know I still am not sure I believe that you two are mates. I wanna see you kiss!” 

Gary Laughed, “Yeah, kiss!”

Gideon was surprised but he hadn’t been there earlier when they were ribbing Arto about it.

“They don’t think we’re actually mates because for 10 years I told them I wasn’t gay and suddenly I have a boyfriend”, Arto explained.

“Ah see, well we’ll show em!” Gideon turned his head and gave his wolf mate a big wet smooch on the muzzle.

“That’s nothing”, Gary said I’ve kissed Arto like that before.

“Well how about like this then?” Gid asked as he gave the wolf an open mouthed kiss and they licked at each other’s tongues for several minutes, finishing up by licking each other’s muzzles wet and rubbing their faces together cross scenting.

“Ok well that’s a little more like it I guess… But how about this?” Larry bent down and licked up the side of Gary’s sheath. Gary tried halfheartedly to push his muzzle away with an embarrassed look but Larry just said “No no, it’s fine, it’s just Arto and his mate after all.” Gary relented looking a little embarrassed but leaned back and let his mate play with his sheath as he saw fit.

Larry resumed his licking and nosing between Gary’s legs. Gary made cute little pleasure whine noises every time his partner used his tongue. Larry stopped what he was doing long enough to turn his head and rest his cheek against his mate’s sheath, smiling at the other two. 

Arto whispered to Gideon, “Do you mind?”

Gid Answered loudly, “Heck no, show ‘em how its done!”

Arto grinned and he got down on his knees on the floor and nuzzled the Fox’s legs apart. He snuffed deep into the fur where his legs joined his body where his fox scent was strongest. “Aw Gid my fox… Ah love ya scent” he said, affecting Gideon’s country accent for added effect.

The Fox purred and wiggled his rump making his sheath flop back and forth against the wolf’s nose. Arto lowered his muzzle, aimed his tongue at the center of the fox’s fuzzy balls and licked him all the way up to the tip of his sheath where he sucked on it gently. Arto went back down and took Gideon’s entire scrotum into his mouth and gently sucked on it while he licked at the back side. The wolf let Gid’s balls slip from his muzzle and he started licking at the roof of his mouth for a second. He raised a paw to his face and used a claw to scrape at his tongue. Somewhat embarrassed he muttered, “Fox fuzz” with a smile.

While his paw was already up to his muzzle his sucked on this two middle pawfingers till they were nice and wet. He then stuck them under the fox’s scrotum and followed his taint down to his tail hole. He resumed sucking on the fox’s thick sheath as he worked his fingers under his tail. Gid wiggled his rump as the wolf slipped his fingers inside his rear end. Gideon loved having his tail hole played with and with the wolf’s suckling soon had a good swell going.

Gary and Larry were mostly watching the other pair and as soon as Gary saw what Arto was doing he said “Larry, stick your fingers in me too!” Larry put a paw up to Gary’s face and said, “Get em wet!” Gary sucked on Larry’s paw, licking between his fingers down to the paw pads getting them nice and wet. Larry then stuck his paw under his wolf mate and pressed his fingers into Gary’s soft entrance. “Oh, oh that’s nice.” Both of the wolf couple were at full swell already and Larry was nosing Gary’s length, giving it small slow licks along the underside.

Gideon leaned down and whispered into Artos ear, “You hard yet?”

“Uh no not really I was concentrating on you.”

“Good, let’s try something from the book shall we?”

“Uh… ok.” Arto replied wondering what that might be.

Gideon motioned for Arto to lay back on the couch, head on the arm rest. He then straddled the wolf, facing the other way. He then positioned himself so that the tip of his cock was at the tip of the wolf’s sheath. With a paw he ran the tip of his cock around the outside of the end of the wolf’s sheat and across the opening, lubricating it. Gid then pressed the his tip against the wolf’s sheath opening and slowly moved it around in a small circle till it slightly entered. “Ready?” Gideon said.

“I’m not sure, but go for it”, Arto whispered with a smile.

Gideon pushed his cock down inside Arto’s sheath. It was snug and he could see his cock head ballooning out the tube of fur covered flesh as he pushed himself inside. “Ugh” Gid muttered. “Snug, and warm. It’s so smooth inside.” The fox started pumping his cock gently in and out of the wolf’s sheath. “How’s it feel?”

“Well I feel you rubbing against my penis mostly. And the view is going to get me to swell any second now!”

Gary and Larry had stopped what they were doing to watch. “What are they doing?”

“You’re asking me? We’ve never done that”

“I know! I wanna try it”

“We can’t you’re too hard, go soft.”

“Go soft?!? I can’t ‘go soft’, if anything I’m stiffer than ever!”

“Me too.” Larry said with a pout. “We’ll have to try this at home later…”

Gideon was insanely excited at the new position, the new feeling around member and being watched by the two wolves. He selfishly gave into the experience and came into the wolf’s sheath within a half a minute or so. It was so snug that most of it squirted or drooled out of the sheath and onto Arto’s belly. Gid was stifling a yip as he came, and he stopped moving, letting his cock continue to pump his sperm into the wolf’s tight sheath. Arto in the meantime was swelling at the warmth and the rubbing that Gid had given him and soon his cock squeezed the fox completely out of it.

“Aw sorry for that Arto, I couldn’t help it, I’ll let you try it next time.” He said as he leaned down and started licking the wolf’s coated member. He used some of his spilled cum to slick up Arto’s sheath and balls and ran his paw slickly over them. Arto grunted as the Fox worked on him, his smell almost overpowering the room. 

“Hey Larry! Hop too! They’re winning!!!” 

“Winning?”

“One orgasm to zero, we need to catch up!”

Gideon got down on the floor and Arto sat up so the fox could get at his soft parts easier. He continued to massage the wolf’s wet sheath and balls as he expertly worked his tongue on his sensitive underside of the wolf. Gid would also occasionally put his muzzle completely down over Arto’s cock till it was wedged a bit into his throat. The wolf was preing heavily and Gideon slurped up every drop.

The wolves had been turned on by Gid and Arto’s inventiveness and it didn’t take long before Larry got Gary to unload into his muzzle. Larry sucked on his partner, swallowing as much as he could while he wiggled his pawfingers inside Gary’s rear end. Gary sat back licking his lips and said, “There, one to one!”

The tie was short lived however. Gideon was giving his all for Arto, pushing his limits of how far down his throat he could get his mates member. Every time he did the wolf’s excitement went up a notch. Gid knew he was close and pulled himself off of Arto’s bright red penis, now stroking it with slippery paws and aiming it into his open mouth for show. 

It only took a few strokes before he could feel Arto pulsing strongly in his paws as the first streamers of cum shot into his mouth. After getting a taste, Gid lowered his head and let the wolf cover his muzzle with his warm milky white ejaculate as he had grown fond of doing. Arto had been stiffly gripping the couch during his orgasm but slowly relaxed as the Fox let go of his member and let it hang between his legs. Gideon got up and moved in for a hug, pressing his muzzle against his wolf mate, licking and nuzzling. 

Arto’s eyes got wide and he almost pulled back not wanting to get “wet” but it was too late, once Gideon’s wet muzzle rubbed up against his it felt warm and slick with the heady smell of his own sex scent and he joined in with the tender kissing and nuzzling.

“Darn it! 2 to 1, were losing again!” Larry said. “Gary, on all fours, it’s my turn!” 

Gary smiled at Larry, in the afterglow of his own orgasm. He got on all fours on the couch, facing Gid and Arto and Larry got behind him. Gary curled his tail over his back and wiggled his fluffy butt at his mate. Larry’s cock was thick and throbbing with excitement. He’d been preeing onto the front of the couch as he was suckling his mate and was already well lubricated. The grey wolf put his cock under the tail of the white one and wiggled himself inside. The biggest, silliest smile came over his face as his partner’s soft warmth enveloped him. “Ah, Gary, you are the most beautiful and perfect mate.” He said as he laid down over his back and pressed the side of his muzzle on the white wolfs neck.

Gideon motioned for Arto to get up on all fours on the couch as well, “You’re ready to go again?” Arto asked. “Your scent on me has gotten me at full swell again you sexy thing, I’ve never been more excited!” Arto got on all fours and curled his own tail over his back, he was virtually nose to nose with Gary as the fox got behind him. Gid used his paws to part the fur under Arto’s tail and used his tongue on his backside to wet him.

Arto got a dreamy half lidded expression on his face as his rear entrance was being licked and nuzzled. Gary was watching him and couldn’t stand the cuteness any longer; he put his muzzle out and kissed the other white wolf. Arto returned the kiss, not really knowing what was happening but just going with the flow.

Gideon Got up on his knees and worked his cock slowly into his mate’s rear end. It was hot and snug. Arto wasn’t used to being mated so Gid took it slow at first. But his own self lubrication made the going easy and he wrapped his paws around Arto’s belly and started to mate in earnest. 

Gary continued to lick at Arto’s muzzle, tasting the unique flavor of the wolf’s semen on it and taking in his warm scent. His tail wagged under Larry’s belly as he was being mounted. All four of them were quiet and concentrating, only the soft squishy sounds of mating and quiet panting could be heard in the room.

Gideon and Larry, almost on queue both looked up at each other as they were mounting their mates. Smiling happily at each other, then noticing what their willing bottoms were doing. “Hey!” Larry said, “No fair!”

“Yeah!” Gid said.

But that didn’t stop them, they both just mumbled and continued with their open mouth kissing.

Gideon and Larry just looked at each other like “Ok it’s on”. They both leaned up straight, paws on partner’s butts and thrust themselves deep into their fluffy behinds. Pretty soon they were both eyes closed and tongues out, getting closer and closer by the thrust. In almost perfect harmony they both reached orgasm at the same time, filling their loving mates with their warmth.

The two top canines slowed to barely moving… letting the intense pleasure of release slowly wash over them and drain away. Reluctantly they pulled out of their partners, with a small squirt of semen as they did dripping onto the couch. The four of them collapsed on the couch into a pile of fuzzy paws and muzzles, ears and soft parts of all different colors.

After 10 minutes or more, everyone’s panting was now just slow breathing and sexual excitement gave way to drowsiness. Arto softly spoke up with, “We won… 3 to 2”…

“Ok Arto, we believe you’re gay, no more teasing, we promise” Garry replied with a tired smile.

“And you have an amazing and sexy mate too, congratulations”, Said Larry.

“Thanks guys.” Arto replied, then quieter, “We so have to throw out this couch now.”

-xXx-

Epilog:

The next day was the Omnivore’s first real opening day and it didn’t go nearly as smooth, they all had a lot to learn to become a well-oiled machine. Over the next month though they were very busy due to the publicity and being the first new place to eat in town in a long time.

More predators were encouraged to come into town now that they had a welcoming place to hang out. And the younger Prey animals found it ‘cool’ to hang out with the ‘dangerous’ mammals. Arto ended up making the lunch menu a little cheaper for the youngsters and kept the bar section open later as a place to gather for drinks or coffee.

Business slowed a bit after that first month but they settled into a regular routine. Arto was able to keep up payments to Mr. Hopps and save a bit left over for himself. 

Gideon and Arto settled into a cozy, long term domestic partnership, with occasional visits to friends in Zootopia, a weekend here and there in Pawlm beach, and the occasional guests in their naturalist home.

But those may be stories for another time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of the series for now!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Maybe more if I can think of some new things. But more than likely just smaller scenes rather than entire stories.
> 
> Thanks for reading ^.^


End file.
